Final Fantasy 8 : Another Story
by Chad Halen
Summary: Vie, combat, vengeance et finallement, amour. C'est assez bien résumé, non ? Chad est un étudiant de la BGU qui a passé son examen de SeeD un jour avant les autres gars de Dollet... Histoire parallèle, donc connaître le jeu peut s'avérer utile pour compre
1. Ze début et un peu plus

**Final Fantasy VIII : Another Story**

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

Version revue et corrigée de quelques fotes... '

**Prologue**

Un coup de feu. Un homme qui s'écroule, puis le cri d'une femme. Un soldat ricane puis s'approche de la femme qui cache son enfant derrière elle. Encore un coup de feu, et c'est au tour de la femme de s'effondrer. L'enfant la secoue, les larmes aux yeux, criant désespérément « Maman ! Maman ! » pour qu'elle se réveille.

L'homme ricane à nouveau, l'enfant tourne son regard vers lui, toujours en pleurs, et croise un regard cruel et étrange. Un œil rouge, l'autre gris. L'homme se baisse, souriant au gosse.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'oppose à l'armée Galbadienne, dit-il. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, petit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu les feras revivre. » Ses deux acolytes ricanent à leur tour.

L'enfant ne comprend pas et continue de pleurer, cela énervant le soldat.

« Je vais te faire comprendre » dit-il en lui prenant un poignet, pointant le canon de son pistolet contre la paume du garçon.

Le coup part. Une douleur fulgurante traverse la main de l'enfant et remonte le long de son bras. Loin de le faire s'arrêter de pleurer, l'enfant redouble de sanglots.

« Petit imbécile, siffla le soldat qui pointe maintenant son arme vers son visage. Dans ce monde il n'y a de place que pour les forts. Toi, tu es faible ! »

Au moment où le coup allait partir, l'éclat d'un sabre semble pousser l'arme dans une autre direction, atteignant un mur.

L'intervention inespérée des mercenaires gardant le village sauva ainsi la vie du petit garçon. Après quelques échanges de coup d'épées entre soldats, les agresseurs prirent la fuite. Celui qui avait sauvé la vie de l'enfant se tourna vers lui, rengainant sa vielle lame avec un sourire compatissant, lorsque le bruit d'un éclair, puis un second, retentit, et que le regard du mercenaire s'arrondit de surprise, avant que lui et son collègue ne s'écroulent à terre, morts. Un dernier ricanement lointain retentit, alors que l'odeur d'ozone caractéristique de la foudre se diffusait lentement dans l'air printanier, se mêlant à celle des fleurs de cerisiers.

**Chapitre 1**

À chaque coup de marteau sur la lame, des étincelles voletaient autour de l'impact, se reflétant dans des yeux marron pendant un court instant, avant que leur lueur ne meure aussi vite qu'elle avait pris vie. Ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois, dissipant l'énergie superflue du jeune homme qui battait le fer. Il avait de nouveau fait cet étrange rêve. Parfois, il se prolongeait quelques temps, et l'enfant était emmené par d'autres mercenaires, et il avait gardé le sabre de celui qui avait sauvé sa vie au détriment de la sienne, même s'il semblait l'avoir égaré par la suite.

Il savait que cela relatait une partie de son enfance, car il en avait gardé le souvenir impérissable de la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur sa main droite, mais il avait oublié bien des visages, le temps passant. La seule chose qui lui paraissait toujours aussi claire était ces deux yeux rouge et gris.

Il plongea la lame dans l'huile, pour la solidifier, puis dans l'eau pour la refroidir. Reposant son marteau, Chad observa le résultat, une lame fine et légèrement recourbée, comme celle du rêve. Affichant un maigre sourire, signe de satisfaction du jeune homme, il pose la lame sur l'établi, et commence à défaire la garde de son précédent sabre, fissuré par l'usage.

Ce faisant, il laisse son regard vagabonder sur l'établi couvert de multiples et différentes lames, forgées par le vieux propriétaire de l'échoppe de Balamb qui lui permettait de l'utiliser. A vrai dire, il était un peu comme un père pour lui, lui ayant appris les secrets de la forge, l'ayant d'abord éduqué, puis lui ayant financé ses études à la BGU lorsqu'elle avait ouvert. Bref, il lui était éternellement redevable.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé de défaire la garde, puis de la fixer sur la lame fraîchement forgée, il testa son équilibre, qu'il avait réussi au fur et à mesure de son expérience à entièrement l'adapter à lui. Puis il remit quelques bûches dans le foyer, sachant que le vieil homme ne tarderait pas à se réveiller pour travailler, car même s'il se faisait vieux, il mettait un point d'honneur à se lever tôt pour travailler. « Ça aide à me maintenir en forme » se plaisait-il à dire.

Ayant fini de tout ranger, Chad sortit de la forge, et aperçut avant de quitter la maison, une assiette remplie de gâteaux, avec un petit mot lui étant adressé.

_Je sais que tu vas passer ici ce matin. Ce jour est important pour toi, alors je te souhaite bonne chance, et surtout, reviens en vie._

C'est vrai, ce jour était important pour l'étudiant. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il devait passer son examen du SeeD.

Il sourit à l'intention du vieil homme, prenant quelques biscuits, puis il sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller trop tôt son mentor de forgeron.

Le vieillard, dans son lit, entendit la porte se refermer, et sourit, avant de se lever pour travailler. Il avait un grand travail à faire…

Le vent marin souffla dans le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique, fermant les yeux et laissant l'air frais du large balayer son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux noirs. Puis il partit en direction de la sortie de la ville, tout en ajustant le fourreau de son nouveau sabre sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture, puis en tirant le gant noir qui ne couvrait que sa paume et le dos de sa main droite, mais pas ses doigts, afin de cacher sa cicatrice. « C'est pour assurer ma prise sur la poignée. » se justifiait lorsqu'on lui posait la question. Il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention, ou plutôt la pitié sur lui.

Une fois en dehors de la ville, il se mit à courir sur la route qui menait à la BGU. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les filles s'intéressaient autant à lui. Etait-ce parce qu'il était le champion de plusieurs disciplines sportives de l'université ? Ou alors parce qu'il était dans le top trois des hommes les plus craquants du campus (le côté bon pain cuit que lui avait donné les feux de la forge ne l'avait pas aidé pour ça) ? Pourtant, il ne cherchait la compagnie de personne, pouvant parfois être assez antipathique et taciturne. Cela aurait dû faire fuir les filles, et pourtant cela le rendait encore plus populaire, l'entourant d'une aura de mystère sur son passé.

Des cris bestiaux dans la forêt à sa droite le firent revenir à la réalité. Un sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur son visage, avant qu'il ne dégaine son sabre et ne prenne un raccourci, en travers de la forêt. Accélérant sa course, il attendait qu'un monstre soit assez rapide pour le rattraper pour se battre contre lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre contre du menu fretin.

À l'horizon, le soleil se levait.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque l'imposant bâtiment qu'était la Balamb Garden University se dressa devant lui, Chad essuya le sang de sa lame dans l'herbe fraîche, puis la rengaina.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il prit la direction des douches, afin de se laver de la sueur de la forge et de sa course en forêt, et de calmer son excitation de l'examen qui se présentait à lui.

Une fois rhabillé, il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de classe au premier étage, plusieurs filles se retournant et gloussant sur son passage, Chad y étant, comme à son habitude, totalement indifférent. À un moment pourtant, il se retourna vers elles, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qu'elles lui trouvaient, provoquant chez elles un brusque virement à différents degrés de rouge sur le visage.

Entré dans la salle, il alla s'asseoir à sa place, alluma son pc qui lui afficha tout de suite le nombre de messages qu'il avait reçu depuis la veille. La plupart provenaient de filles qu'il connaissait à peine, ou qu'il avait dû croiser à un moment ou à un autre dans les couloirs, lui demandant presque toutes de sortir avec elle, certaines ayant déjà envoyé plusieurs fois cette demande.

N'étant pas d'un naturel fondamentalement méchant, il répondait à chacune d'entre elle, même si cela se limitait bien souvent à un « Je suis désolé, mais je préfère qu'on vienne me parler directement » et, même si elles le faisaient, la réponse était toujours négative. Il ne fut guère surpris de commencer à entendre des rumeurs comme quoi il avait déjà quelqu'un, ou qu'il avait des tendances de l'autre bord, ce qui, bien sûr, ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

La veille, pourtant, un autre type de lettre lui était parvenu, provenant du proviseur de la BGU, Cid Kramer lui-même.

_Demain, après vos premiers cours, veuillez vous rendre à mon bureau afin de recevoir votre briefing d'examen du SeeD, en uniforme._

_Le proviseur, Cid Kramer_

Jusque là, il avait pensé que l'examen se passerait le surlendemain de ce message, c'est-à-dire demain. Avec un peu de surprise, il avait prévenu son tuteur par mail, puis la journée s'était passée comme les autres.

Le cours se passa comme d'habitude, sauf que cet idiot de Seifer avait de nouveau provoqué Squall, ce qui leur valut d'être renvoyés du cours par la prof, Quistis Trèpe.

À la fin du cours, Chad allait sortir de la salle de classe, lorsque miss Trèpe l'interpella.

« Chad, peux-tu attendre un instant, s'il te plaît ? »

Ce dernier stoppa son mouvement, puis se retourna, attendant que les autres élèves sortent, en se demandant ce que lui voulait sa prof.

« Bonne chance pour ton examen » dit-elle simplement.

Il répondit d'un « merci », puis salua la prof avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs pour se changer.

En revêtant son uniforme, il commença à avoir un peu le trac, se posant des questions comme « en quoi va consister la mission ? » ou « où cela va-t-il se passer ? ». Il ferma sa veste, prit son arme et la mit à sa ceinture avant de sortir.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au deuxième étage, celui du bureau du proviseur. Toutefois, il n'y entra pas tout de suite, car on lui dit qu'on attendait encore deux personnes.

Chad acquiesça puis alla se mettre dans un coin et attendit, les bras croisés.

Il n'aimait pas trop travailler en équipe, trouvant souvent ses coéquipiers trop faibles, idiots, ou alors, lorsqu'il y avait une fille, trop déconcentrée par sa présence. Toutefois, un des principes fondamentaux du SeeD étant le travail en équipe, il ne protestait pas trop lorsqu'on la situation se présentait.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ascenseur finit par redescendre, puis remonter un instant plus tard, ouvrant ses portes sur un jeune homme et une jeune femme _( génial… )_ en pleine discussion.

« Heureusement j'étais là, sinon tu aurais dû attendre encore cinq minutes de plus à attendre au rez-de-chaussée, sermonnait la fille.

C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira son camarade, qui avait eu la malchance de ne pas dire merci à temps. Mais en attendant je te ferais remarquer qu'on est arrivé.

J'ai vu, merci, lui répondit-elle d'un air « tu me prends pour une greluche ou quoi ? » »

Chad profita du déplacement de ses deux probables coéquipiers pour les observer. La fille était grande, mais un peu moins que lui, des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait attachés en queue de cheval, ainsi que des yeux d'un vert profond. Elle possédait une plastique modeste, mais qui devait certainement rendre jalouse la plupart de ses camarades. Elle ne portait pas d'arme apparente. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il faut dire qu'il regardait rarement les personnes qu'il croisait, quel que soit leur sexe.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, devait avoir une demi tête de moins que lui, et était blond aux yeux bleus. Il était plutôt du type maigrichon, et Chad devina facilement qu'il devait utiliser une arme à feu, avant même de voir le pistolet qui battait à sa hanche.

Les deux se présentèrent à la secrétaire, qui les introduisit, ainsi que Chad, auprès de Cid. Ils s'alignèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous, puis saluèrent le proviseur.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres, que je mettrai une fois que j'aurais quelques reviews. Ne vous gênez pas pour mettre vos commentaires et questions, j'y répondrai à ma prochaine publication.

Au fait, petite précision, Chad à les cheveux longs à la façon de Leon (aka Squall) dans Kingdom Hearts. Bref rajoutez-y 10 cm à la version FF8 et coloriez-les en noir.

D'ailleurs, quand je dis 'le noir', c'est ses cheveux, pas sa couleur de peau.

See ya bientôt…


	2. Ze mission

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

Réponse aux reviews :

Ithilwilwarin : Moi non plus je ne vois pas lequel… et les mitaines, comme dit, je prends le bon terme plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard…

Desertman : c'est vrai que grammatiquement parlant, il y avait quelques fotes, mais c'est corrijé… ;)

**Chapitre 3**

Ils étaient assis dans un des véhicules de l'université, et se dirigeaient vers la ville portuaire de Balamb où ils allaient embarquer à bord d'un navire.

« _Repos, dit le proviseur. Avant de commencer, je suppose que vous avez dû être surpris de savoir que votre examen allait se passer un jour avant celui des autres, mais cela était nécessaire._

_Vous allez en quelque sorte préparer l'examen sur le terrain de vos camarades : le duché de Dollet va être attaqué par l'armée galbadienne d'ici à demain. Toutefois, nous ne savons rien de leur objectif, ni des moyens qui seront mis en place. Ce que je vous demande est de vous infiltrer dans le camp de base de l'armée en déplacement avant leur attaque, et de subtiliser ces données. Pour cela, il vous faudra user de discrétion et de sang froid, ce qui est de tes capacités, Chad, ainsi que de capacités d'informatique et de subtilisation d'information, Jessie. Une fois cet objectif atteint, il vous faudra saboter leur matériel, en particulier leur artillerie, pour permettre l'accostage de nos navires, et c'est là que tu interviens, Thomas._

_Vous rejoindrez ensuite un de nos contacts à Dollet, qui nous transmettra les informations et vous hébergera en attendant le début des hostilités. Un transport viendra vous récupérer à la marina durant l'assaut._

_Je suppose que vous savez qu'aucun renfort ne sera disponible pendant cette mission._

_Bonne chance, candidats au SeeD, et revenez en vie. »_

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous envoie au casse pipe » commenta le dénommé Thomas, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Chad préféra penser à la situation présente. Infiltration, piratage et sabotage. De ces trois choses, celle qu'il méprisait le plus était la dernière, car c'était une manière de frapper dans le dos, et il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Toutefois, il avait été bombardé chef d'équipe, et ferait tout pour que l'opération soit un succès.

Il observa à nouveau ses deux équipiers, Thomas semblait fort nerveux, et il espérait qu'il se calmerait lorsqu'ils auraient à être discrets. Jessie, quant à elle observait Chad d'un air un peu énervé.

L'éclat d'une boule de feu qui explosait à l'extérieur attira l'attention du chef d'équipe vers la fenêtre du véhicule. Il crut apercevoir Squall et Seifer en train de se battre. Toutefois, ils semblèrent s'écrouler tous les deux. Chad s'adressa au conducteur :

« Envoyez un message à la BGU : qu'ils envoient un équipe médicale un peu au nord de notre position. Il y a deux blessés.

OK, répondit le conducteur en s'exécutant

Tu crois vraiment que je voulais être le chef ? demanda-t-il à Jessie, après un instant de flottement.

Donner cette responsabilité à un playboy, quelle idée stupide. C'est vraiment une mission suicide, là.

Moi ? Playboy ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil, commençant à s'énerver de l'attitude de la brune. Crois bien que j'aimerais bien que ça ne soit pas le cas.

C'est ça, oui, et tu croyais que j'allais être en pâmoison devant toi, dit ironiquement la jeune fille, le foudroyant des ses yeux émeraude.

Je préfère que ce ne soit pas le cas. Au moins tu seras efficace dans ta tâche.

Euh… lança timidement Thomas, histoire de mettre fin à la dispute. Je crois qu'on est arrivés. »

Effectivement, le véhicule venait de s'arrêter au port de Balamb où un navire attendait qu'ils embarquent.

En sortant, Chad crut entendre le tintement du marteau sur le fer chaud. Lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, il n'y eut plus aucun son. Sans doute la nervosité…


	3. Rien à envier à Sam Fisher

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit au passage d'une guest star. Saurez-vous la trouver ? Je vous préviens d'avance, c'est super dur.

**Chapitre 4**

Ils débarquèrent comme prévu à la frontière Gabadienne, au sud de Dollet. Après que les esprits se soient déchaînés lors de la première partie du voyage en bateau, tous trois s'étaient décidés d'attendre que la nuit tombe pour s'infiltrer dans le camp galbadien. Le navire, une fois le « commando » déposé, retourna à Balamb. Il irait les récupérer le lendemain lors de l'assaut sur Dollet.

La nuit tombée, le trio s'approcha discrètement du camp. À l'entrée de celui-ci, un seul soldat montait la garde. La fière armée galbadienne ne devait pas craindre l'intervention de grand monde pour protéger un endroit aussi misérable que le duché de Dollet. Erreur.

Chad attira l'attention du côté opposé d'où ils se trouvaient avec le classique coup de la pierre. Cela valait toujours mieux que de déclencher l'alarme au moment d'une probable relève. Une fois dans le camp, rien ne fut plus simple que de trouver le véhicule qui servait de poste de commandement : le plus gros, et le seul avec un garde devant.

Cette fois-ci, Chad fut obligé de grimper sur le toit du véhicule, puis de passer un filin invisible autour de la gorge de l'infortuné soldat et de tirer dessus pour l'étrangler. Les yeux exorbités et la langue sortie, il se débattit un instant avant d'expirer. Chad le fit redescendre, le mettant dans une position le faisant paraître comme étant endormi, appuyé contre le poste de commandement.

Pendant qu'il le redescendait, Jessie s'était occupée de déverrouiller la porte. Faisant un signe aux deux garçons, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'elle tentait de s'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur de bord, le chef montait a garde à la porte et Thomas mettait les derniers réglages de ses explosifs au point.

« Ils doivent être mis à l'intérieur du canon des postes d'artillerie. Ils exploseront au contact de la chaleur de la mise à feu. En fait, plus la température est élevée, plus l'explosion est grande. Bien dosée, un seul explosif peut venir à bout d'un immeuble.

- Tant que les explosions ne rasent pas la ville, ça me va. » coupa court Chad, n'ayant pas envie que le petit cours de chimie n'attire l'attention.

« Ça y est, annonça Jessie, son visage faiblement éclairé par l'écran de son portable. Leur objectif est la vieille tour satellite sur la colline qui surplombe Dollet.

- Cette antiquité ? commenta Thomas.

- Et les dispositifs mis en œuvre ? demanda Chad, plus intéressé par les détails pratiques que par le tourisme de la ville.

- Cinq postes d'artillerie mobiles, et un… Goliath ?

- Jamais entendu parler de ce machin, dit le noir.

- Moi non plus, rajouta le blond. Certainement un projet secret de Galbadia. En tout cas, on va avoir un problème : je n'ai que cinq charges d'explosifs. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Chad garda le silence un instant réfléchissant à la meilleure marche à suivre.

« Le but du sabotage est de faciliter le débarquement de nos camarades. Ne sachant pas ce qu'est ce Goliath, occupons-nous de l'artillerie en premier lieu. Si nous avons encore le temps, alors, seulement nous enquêterons sur cet engin. Ça vous va ? »

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

Par chance, les postes d'artillerie étaient garés au même endroit. Jessie et Thomas s'occupaient de mettre en place les charges, Chad montant encore une fois la garde.

Personne n'ayant encore découvert le cadavre du garde, ils eurent un peu le loisir d'explorer, les véhicules restants, et tombèrent sur un transporteur lourd. En écartant la bâche reposant par-dessus, les trois candidats aperçurent une machine montée sur quatre pattes hydrauliques, possédant un blindage assez épais, et ce qui semblait être un système de détection aux infrarouges.

« Bingo, commenta Chad. Thomas, si je te dis de faire quelque chose de rapide, tu penses faire quoi ?

- Hm… fit l'interpellé en regardant un instant l'engin. Je sais, modifier la pression hydrauliques des pattes, dit-il en se mettant au travail. Ça permettra au moins aux autres de fuir s'ils se retrouvent en face de ça… Voilà qui est fait.

- Bien, tirons-nous d'ici, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose, proposa la brune. »

- Ils sortirent du véhicule, et remirent la bâche dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvée. Une fois à l'entrée du camp, le noir assomma simplement le garde en le frappant sur le haut du crâne, assez fort pour ne se réveiller qu'une fois le soleil déjà bien haut, et avec une migraine de tous les diables.

Un peu plus tard, le lieutenant Wedge passa devant le poste de commandement, et aperçut le garde apparemment endormi.

« Hé, toi, espèce de tire au flanc ! » cria-t-il, mais cela ne faisant pas plus réagir le bougre. Il le secoua alors, et le soldat s'écroula, sans vie.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin de Dollet. Le commando put entendre une faible alarme retentir dans l'air frais de cette fin de nuit. Ils accélérèrent le pas.


	4. Boumboumpatatracpouf

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

**Chapitre 5**

Rapport du commando de Dollet, Balamb, 5h du matin :

_Objectifs principaux atteints. Objectif : la vieille tour hertzienne de Dollet. Unités : infanterie, cinq postes d'artillerie mis hors d'état de nuire. Détection d'une unité inconnue : Goliath. Système hydraulique affaibli, mais n'avons pas eu le temps de faire plus. Victimes civiles 0, alliées 0, ennemies 1. Nous attendons le débarquement des troupes._

_Equipe Halen._

Cid afficha un sourire, heureux que les trois candidats soient tous trois encore en vie. Il était maintenant temps de préparer l'assaut.

Une fois arrivés à Dollet, le trio s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée, et y avait rencontré le contact, qui avait communiqué les informations à la BGU, ainsi qu'à la milice de la ville, pour qu'elle puisse assurer ses défenses en attendant les renforts. Puis ils s'étaient reposés, attendant le lendemain.

L'attaque de Galbadia commença peu après l'aube. En premier lieu, la milice avait eu le dessus, avantagée par la connaissance du terrain, même si peu de miliciens sortirent de la ville pour combattre. Toutefois ils furent rapidement submergés, et les trois candidats furent sollicités à participer au combat, qui portaient jusque là des regards anxieux à la mer, espérant que la flotte se montrerait d'un instant à l'autre.

Ils se rendirent aux portes de la ville, Chad dégainant son sabre, Thomas sortant son pistolet et Jessie, ben…

« C'est vrai qu'on a oublié de te poser la question, lança Thomas en enlevant la sécurité de son arme. Avec quoi te bats-tu ? Avec tes poings ?

- Non merci, répondit Jessie. Le cassage d'ongles, très peu pour moi… »

Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour approcher son poignet droit de sa bouche, où aucun des deux autres n'avait vu pendre un bracelet jusque là, et chuchota quelque chose. Le bracelet se mit alors à briller, et les deux garçons ne purent rien voir de ce qu'il se passait devant la jeune femme. Lorsque la lumière retomba, Jessie avait une lance dans les mains.

« Intéressant » lança Chad pendant que Thomas lançait un « Woaw ! » d'admiration, « mais je ne sais pas si la prestidigitation a une influence sur les Galbadiens. »

Jessie ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique de Chad, et se mura dans un silence boudeur. Il faut dire que l'apprenti SeeD forgeron n'avait jamais aimé tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à de la magie, cela dû au double foudre fatal d'un certain Galbadien sur des mercenaires lors de son enfance.

Toutefois, l'heure n'était plus aux chamailleries, car l'ennemi arrivait en masse, et les trois étudiants se battirent aussi bien que le leur permettait leur entraînement. Chad et Jessie ferraillaient comme de beaux diables en première ligne, frappant, contrant, esquivant, contre-attaquant à une cadence folle. Thomas, quant à lui, à l'arrière ligne, semblait presque prendre tout son temps pour viser et tirer. Lorsque Chad sentit qu'une balle n'était pas passée loin de son visage. Il poussa le soldat devant lui, histoire d'avoir le temps de se retourner et de crier au blond le fond de sa pensée.

« Bordel, Thomas ! Si tu essayais de mieux tirer, et plus vite que ça, ce serait vraiment trop te demander ? »

C'est alors que le blond fit quelque chose qui énerva encore plus le noir : il utilisa la magie. Quelques boules de feu fusèrent vers les lignes ennemies et explosèrent, faisant voler quelques soldats dans les airs. Cela eut pour effet de déconcentrer Chad un court instant, mais suffisamment pour que son adversaire lui fasse une estafilade sur le bras. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du soldat une seconde avant que la lame d'un sabre ne lui en dessine un second sur la gorge.

Jessie, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques de ses adversaires, ses bras lui faisant plus mal à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Chad ! » l'appela-t-elle, qu'il prenne vite une décision. Il entendit le fond de supplication qui traînait dans sa voix.

« Retraite ! » cria-t-il en retour. À trois, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose contre toute une armée. Ils se retirèrent alors vers la planque de leur contact, priant pour que les renforts n'arrivent pas trop tard.

C'est ainsi que les portes de la ville cédèrent. Les postes d'artillerie mobiles prirent place le long du littoral, les officiers Galbadiens ayant eu vent de la demande d'aide des Dolletiens aux SeeDs depuis cette nuit, la présence de trois d'entre eux parmi la défense de la ville confirmant ces rumeurs. La majeure partie de l'infanterie patrouillait dans Dollet, tombant parfois dans des escarmouches tendues par les soldats, alors que le reste monta en direction de la tour satellite, où ils eurent beaucoup de mal à progresser, grâce aux informations apportées par nos trois héros.

La planque se trouvait juste en face de la marina. Aussi eurent-ils vite la certitude de l'arrivée des renforts, vu que le premier des canons venait juste d'exploser en face d'eux. Ils sortirent alors pour combattre les soldats attirés par le bruit. Très vite s'ensuivirent deux autres explosions, puis une troisième.

Les trois soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent leur navire s'approcher de la ville, lorsque celui-ci fut touché par un obus, et commença doucement à couler. Effectivement, la pièce d'artillerie à leur droite n'avait pas explosé.

« Et m… » jurèrent en cœur les trois jeunes gens

Chad, essayant de garder son calme, se retournant vers le blond, lui demanda :

« T'es sûr d'avoir bien fixé une charge sur chaque canon ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr, dit-il, gêné que le noir ne lui fasse pas entièrement confiance.

- Et moi aussi, répondit Jessie,d'autant vexée.

- Je vais m'en occuper, finit par déclarer Thomas. »

Il se dirigea vers le canon, suivi par les deux autres et incanta.

« Fournaise ! »

_Quoi ? Fournaise ?_

Même s'il haïssait la magie, Chadconnaissait bien son cours. Et au vu de ce qu'avait fait Thomas avec de simples brasiers, il n'osait imaginer le résultat.

« _En fait, plus la température est élevée, plus l'explosion est grande. »_

Il eut juste le temps de pousser ses deux camarades au sol et de se coucher sur eux avant que la machine ne disparaisse dans une grande explosion. Chad sentit juste le feu ravager son dos. Puis ce fut le néant.


	5. Bronzage express !

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

**Chapitre 6**

Une main lui caressait les cheveux. Chad ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Il avait devant lui le visage d'une femme à l'air serein et avait sa tête posée sur ses cuisses.

_Maman… ?_

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu enfant.

« Rendors-toi » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il referma ses yeux.

Et plongea à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans l'infirmerie de la BGU. Ses sens étaient comme anesthésiés. Il avait d'abord recouvert la vue, avec toute cette lumière qui lui perçait les yeux comme autant de lances. Mais il gardait ses yeux ouverts, la douleur étant la preuve irréfutable qu'il était encore en vie. Puis ce fut au tour de l'ouïe, il entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux dans le campus, ainsi que des :

« S'il vous plaît, docteur, laissez-nous le voir » de voix féminines suppliantes et les « Non, il a besoin de repos » autoritaire d'une autre femme qui devait être celle du docteur Kadowaki, cela suivi du bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

Puis il sentit les odeurs d'éthers et d'autres produits de l'infirmerie, et un reste de goût cuivré de sang dans sa bouche

Enfin lui revint le toucher. Et c'est là qu'il eût peur, se souvenant de la chaleur dans son dos. A cet instant, il sentit que cette partie du corps était froide, comme si elle était prise dans la glace.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais il monta juste de quelques centimètres, puis retomba lourdement sur le matelas, le faisant grincer.

Entendant ce bruit, la doctoresse poussa les filles en dehors de l'infirmerie, avec un dernier « lorsqu'il ira mieux, il vous le fera savoir » avant de fermer la porte, puis de se diriger vers le chevet du jeune garçon.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, d'avoir une peau aussi résistante, mon garçon. N'importe qui d'autre aurait péri dans l'instant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? gémit plus qu'il ne dit le jeune garçon.

- Que la chaleur aurait fait fondre le plus tendre des aciers, voilà ce que je veux dire. Ta vie de forgeron t'a sauvée.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils vont bien, grâce à toi. Ce sont eux qui t'ont amené ici. »

Chad jeta un œil vers le bas. Son torse était bandé de haut en bas, certainement pour protéger son dos.

« Le proviseur voulait te voir, poursuivit la doctoresse, mais je préférerais que tu sois un peu mieux en forme.

- Ça ira, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis en état de parler.

- Comme tu veux… »

Kadowaki décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du proviseur.

« Oui, Monsieur, il est réveillé. Vous pouvez venir. »

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir traversé la marée de groupies attendant devant l'infirmerie, Cid pénétra dans l'infirmerie et chargea des templiers de disperser toutes ces jeunes filles.

Chad voulut se lever pour saluer comme il se doit le proviseur, mais il aboutit au même résultat qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus haut.

« Reste couché, mon garçon, dit ce dernier, en s'asseyant dans la chaise à côté du lit. Je tiens à te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'explosion. »

Le vieil homme marqua un temps de pause, histoire que le garçon puisse se mettre en situation.

« Lorsque Miss Degan et Mr Jast se sont rendus compte que tu étais inconscient, et surtout blessé, ils ont tout de suite essayé de te guérir avec les moyens du bord, soit quelques sorts de soin et potions. Puis un vaisseau de débarquement a accosté non loin du lieu de l'explosion et ils t'ont transporté, avec l'aide d'autres candidats à bord du vaisseau, qui est parti tout de suite après que les candidats en soient ressortis. Après quoi ils se sont dépêchés de te transférer ici pour recevoir des soins. À notre grande surprise, nous pouvons constater que tu as très vite récupéré. Tellement bien que tu vas pouvoir participer au bal de ce soir. »

Cette déclaration parut surprendre le jeune homme.

« Vous voulez dire que tout ça ne s'est passé que ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Et… » le jeune homme hésita à poser sa deuxième question.

Pour y répondre, Cid sortir de derrière lui un parchemin enroulé et le remit au blessé.

« Félicitations. Vous avez tous les trois réussi. »

Chad ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'espièglerie du proviseur. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner sa question ?

« Je veux te dire une dernière chose avant de partir. Mais en privé, » ajouta-t-il en regardant le docteur Kadowaki. Celle-ci retourna à son bureau.

« Tu peux aller prendre un nouvelle arme quand tu le voudras, c'est moi qui te la paie.

- La mienne n'est plus utilisable, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il ayant compris l'allusion à l'acier fondu.

- Malheureusement, non, répondit-il en se levant. Enfin, Chad…

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Trouve un moyen de remercier toutes ces jeunes filles qui attendent, depuis que tu es arrivé, que tu ressortes en bonne santé. » Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, puis partit.

Une fois qu'il eût assez récupéré pour se lever, le jeune homme aperçut, posés sur une chaise, se vêtements habituels, soit sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir, ainsi que sa veste noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, et se fermait par deux lanières de cuir qui se croisaient au niveau du torse. Il portait toujours ses bandages sous sa chemise, et le Dr. Kadowaki lui déconseilla de le enlever avant ce soir. La remerciant pour ses soins, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Oui, bon, c'est le héros, alors le gène du héros a agi, et il n'est ni mort, ni infirme. Ce serait bête aussi, c'est que le chapitre 6. 


	6. Tour à l'infirmerie

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

**Chapitre 7**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme se fit assaillir par un régiment de filles, à la fois surexcitées et soulagées de le voir en forme. Les templiers avaient dû faire leur travail, mais les groupies étant ce qu'elles sont, elles étaient vite revenues devant l'infirmerie. Etant pour une fois de bonne humeur, Chad leur sourit. Après un instant d'émoi, plusieurs d'entre elles lui demandèrent si il avait déjà une cavalière. Il répondit par la négative et, avant qu'elles ne posent leur vraie question, eut l'idée du « remerciement ».

« Dans ce cas, dit-il, je serais honoré de vous réserver à chacune une danse. »

On put alors entendre une explosion de joie devant l'infirmerie, et voir la doctoresse jeter un œil depuis son bureau pour voir si Chad ne s'était pas fait arracher les vêtements par une horde de femelles en chaleur ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il devait seulement avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans le groupe, chacune se précipitant vers ses dortoirs, pour trouver le meilleur moyen de séduire le noir, ou pour les plus retardataires, de trouver une robe. Il n'était que 15h…

C'est alors que son estomac se réveilla. Effectivement, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le début de l'assaut, ce matin à 6h. Il se dirigea alors vers la cantine, où il constata avec plaisir qu'il restait juste un bretzel lorsque vint son tour (qui vint assez vite d'ailleurs, vu que la cantine n'était pas vraiment bondée à cette heure). Il alla déguster son bretzel et un bon repas chaud à l'abri derrière une plante, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le voir depuis l'entrée.

Une fois ce repas englouti, il sortit le diplôme qu'il portait dans une de ses poches de veste et l'observa un instant. Quelle serait sa première action en tant que SeeD ?

Il remit son diplôme en poche, puis se dirigea vers le parking. Il voulait faire un saut à la forge, histoire de se trouver, ou à défaut se faire une nouvelle arme.

Il entra dans la boutique par la porte de derrière, et entendit des coups de marteau.

« Hé, le vieux ! C'est moi, cria-t-il.

- Au lieu de brailler, viens plutôt ici ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » répondit-il en retour.

Entrant dans la pièce, Chad vit le vieux forgeron, frapper régulièrement une lame. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à la voir.

« Il paraît que tu as réussi ton examen ? » demanda-t-il sans cesser de frapper.

Le jeune homme se frappa le front de sa paume.

_Le proviseur…sacré gaillard._

« C'est bien, ajouta l'homme, sans attendre de réponse. Mais peux-tu venir me tenir cette lame ? J'ai un peu de mal… »

Un instant, le noir crut que l'autre se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre de travail. Puis il aperçut la lame. Elle était fine, même si moins que ses habituels sabres, peut-être un pouce de largeur, et était légèrement recourbée vers l'arrière.

Mais le plus surprenant était sa taille : elle faisait bien la taille d'un homme !

Le forgeron se voulut intransigeant.

« Arrête un peu de faire des yeux en soucoupe et prends plutôt un marteau. C'est une commande importante et je ne veux pas que le fer refroidisse avant d'être correctement battu. »

Le tout fraîchement promu SeeD s'exécuta. Ensemble, le maître et l'apprenti travaillèrent ensemble, faisant voler les étincelles en tous sens au rythme des deux marteaux sur l'enclume, et l'acier chantait sa douce mélodie, telle à la naissance d'un univers. Le fil de la lame se faisait de plus en plus droit à chaque coup, les marteaux progressant doucement mais sûrement vers la pointe, et le vieil homme apposa le dernier coup.

Deux grands bacs avaient été mis en place pour que la lame puisse être baignée d'une traite. Elle se posa sur l'huile, qui l'ensevelit sans troubler la surface, puis des nuages de vapeur s'élevèrent quand elle plongea dans l'eau. Le forgeron la ressortit, posant sur elle l'œil critique de l'expert.

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche : « Magnifique ». Et une seule larme coula de sa joue. Il la tendit au garçon.

« Occupe-toi de la poignée. »

Il put enfin prendre la lame en main, puis, après avoir observé un instant le reflet du feu de la forge sur son côté, il se mit au travail. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser penser la lame, la poignée était des plus simples, même si Chad n'en avait jamais vue de même. Il s'agissait d'un manche noir de la longueur de son avant-bras, qui agrippait bien à la main, avec un simple cercle doré comme garde.

Une fois le travail fini, le jeune homme se tourna vers le forgeron, afin de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. C'est alors qu'il vit tout de suite l'objet de son désir sur l'établi où l'artisan était en train de travailler. On aurait dit une réplique plus courte de moitié de la grande lame.

« C'est aussi une commande ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit le vieil homme. Cette arme m'a juste inspirée, et je voulais essayer d'en forger une semblable, pour ne pas la rater. »

Il leva la lame à hauteur de son regard.

« On dirait presque une antique lame comme celle que l'on pouvait trouver à Centra, à une époque reculée. Je crois qu'on appelait ça un katana…

J'espère que quelqu'un voudra me l'acheter, soupira-t-il ensuite

- Je veux bien l'acheter, moi, dit le jeune homme, sautant sur l'occasion. D'autant plus que j'ai perdu la mienne. »

Son mentor lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Ha ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec tes lames trop tendres ! Et avec quel argent, de toute façon ?

- Le proviseur me la paie, répondit-il, avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, vu que tu sais que je suis SeeD, maintenant.

- Pff… rouspéta-t-il en mettant le katana dans un fourreau adapté. Et je dois envoyer la facture à la BGU… »

Fin de la discussion. Le forgeron lança l'arme au jeune homme, qui la rattrapa au vol.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la boutique d'entrée s'ouvrit, avec le son de clochette habituel. On put entendre une voix féminine.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais aimé savoir si vous aviez fini de réparer ma… »

La voix de Jessie se coupa net lorsqu'elle aperçut Chad en plein milieu de la forge, en compagnie du vieil homme.

« Ah, oui, votre lance… dit le vieillard, se souvenant du visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux détachés qui était passée deux heures auparavant. Tiens, Chad, elle est juste derrière toi. Si tu veux bien la donner à cette jeune fille.

- Désolé, mais je ne touche pas à ce truc lance-bracelet magique, là. Sans façons.

- Quoi ? explosa la jeune fille. Tu insinues par là que tu ne veux pas y toucher parce que tu as peur de la magie ?

- Non, simplement que je ne touche qu'aux vraies lames, répliqua-t-il, en insistant sur le 'vraies'.

- Donc, pour toi, cette lance ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ? lança-t-elle, encore plus furieuse en passant derrière le comptoir.

- Oui. Je ne t'ai vue transpercer aucun Galbadien avec, grinça-t-il, alors que la brune se trouvait juste devant lui.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule façon de te le prouver, le défia-t-elle, en empoignant son arme.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-il méchamment. Mais dehors.

- Très bien. »

Puis ils sortirent, laissant derrière eux un vieillard presque médusé.

« Encore une facture à envoyer à la BGU, bougonna-t-il. Les jeunes… »

Le forgeron avait beau être bourru, il s'était quand même beaucoup inquiété pour la santé du jeune homme, et il était rassuré qu'il soit déjà remis en forme.

Il se dirigea vers un vieux coffre, et en sortit un grand fourreau, l'époussetant. Il put apercevoir qu'il était bruni de sang au milieu. Il y rangea néanmoins la lame reforgée.

« Tu vas devoir attendre ton maître encore un petit moment, ma jolie… »

* * *

J'ai de drôles de guest stars, moi... 


	7. Du côté de la forge

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque les deux furent sortis de la forge, les deux nouveaux SeeDs s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, puis se firent face. La rue était exceptionnellement calme aujourd'hui, et ils pourraient combattre sans gêner personne.

« Tu auras peut-être une chance, annonça le noir en dégainant sa lame en en faisant quelques moulinets dans le vide. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de lame.

- Ça ne va pas être drôle si je te bats rapidement, répondit-elle en s'attachant les cheveux.

- J'ai bien dit, 'peut-être'. Et j'apprends vite.

- Tant mieux » dit-elle avant de se mettre en garde.

Les deux se jaugèrent un instant, puis Jessie attaqua la première. Chad évita le premier assaut, contra le suivant, et dévia le troisième coup vers la droite. La brune profita de l'élan donné par le contre pour lui frapper la hanche gauche de sa hampe.

« Touche ! L'avantage de la lance, triompha Jessie, c'est sa longueur. »

Chad fit un « Hmph », puis attaqua à son tour utilisant à chaque fois un angle différent. Elle bloqua les premiers coups, mais se trouva vite déroutée à bloquer à chaque fois d'un autre angle. Il eût vite fait de la toucher à l'épaule du plat de sa lame, et de répliquer à son tour.

« Touche ! L'avantage de l'épée, c'est sa maniabilité. »

Le combat avait attiré quelques badauds, qui regardaient les deux combattants, impressionnés par leurs prouesses.

Jessie eut un sourire en coin à la réplique de Chad, avant de relancer ses attaques, commençant à faire tournoyer sa lance, et tournant parfois avec, exécutant telle une danse. Lui, de son côté, faisait comme un accompagnement de la danse, parfois se baissant, parfois sautant, et se contorsionnant au gré des attaques, qu'il renvoyait.

Cette espèce de danse martiale attisa les applaudissements et les cris de la foule, accompagnés parfois par des « Touche ! » venant des deux adolescents.

Certains passants les avaient vus sortir de la forge, et admirèrent l'éclat des armes en action. Cela fit par la suite un peu de publicité pour le vieil homme, qui avait fini, lui aussi, par observer le combat.

Un peu plus tard, le katana rangé et la lance de retour à l'état de bracelet, les deux étudiants cessèrent le combat, un peu essoufflés.

« Bon, tu te bats bien, admit Chad.

- Ravie de l'entendre dire, le remercia Jessie.

- Mais…

- Quoi, « mais » ! éructa-elle du comportement borné du noir.

- Mais… je n'ai pas vu ta lance me transpercer.

- Dans ce cas, je peux te transpercer, si tu veux. Comme ça au moins tu arrêteras de m'em… bêter, le menaça-t-elle.

- J'avais une meilleure idée, répondit-il, gardant son calme. On peut aller faire un tour en forêt ?

- D'accord. »

Ils prirent alors la voiture que Chad avait utilisée pour venir, et s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la première forêt croisée sur le chemin du retour vers la BGU. Après quelques instants de marche, ils tombèrent sur des Larvae, qu'ils eurent tôt fait d'éliminer, vu que ce n'était que du menu fretin, surtout comparé à leurs échanges d'avant.

Un grognement rauque retentit soudain dans la forêt, annonceur d'un T-Rex qui passait par là.

« Chouette, un nouveau jouet ! lança Jessie.

- Tu attires son attention pendant que je lui attaque les pattes, dit Chad, sans porter attention à l'humour de sa camarade.

- Attends, attends, attends ! De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ! On est plus en mission, là ! TU attires son attention pendant que JE l'attaque.

- Rah, soupira-t-il. Ça n'ira pas non plus… On attire tous les deux son attention, et on l'attaque tous les deux.

- Ça me va » admit Jessie.

Quand le bestiau pointa son museau entre la cime des arbres, la brune partit vers la droite, tandis que le noir partit vers la gauche en criant. Le lézard n'étant pas très malin, il partit vers la gauche, et voulut mordre Chad, qui roula in extremis sous lui. Pendant ce temps, Jessie était revenue à la charge, effectuant un saut au dessus de la tête de la bête. Au moment où lui trancha ses genoux, et sauta d'en dessous du dinosaure, elle, tomba la lance en avant en plein sur son crâne.

L'animal fut terrassé par les deux attaques combinées et s'écroula, les pattes coupées et le crâne transpercé.

Chad rengaina son arme, et observa la lance fichée dans le cadavre.

« Joli, commenta-t-il. Mais comment vas-tu la sortir, maintenant ? »

Jessie serra son poing en grognant.

Vexée, elle remonta sur la tête du monstre, et projeta de tirer sur sa lance. Celle-ci sortit avec une facilité étonnante. Tellement étonnante qu'elle partit à la renverse, et qu'elle se serait faite mal en tombant, si Chad ne l'avait pas rattrapée in extremis.

« Euh… merci, lui dit-elle, avec une petite touche de rose aux joues.

- De rien, lui répondit-il en la reposant, indifférent. »

Après ce combat où Jessie avait démontré l'efficacité de son arme, les deux retournèrent à leur véhicule, pour rentrer à la BGU.

À à peine un petit kilomètre de l'université, la voiture commença à brouter, crachoter, avant de finalement s'arrêter.

Chad regarda un instant ce qui pouvait ne pas aller, et arriva vite à une conclusion.

« … plus d'essence.

- Quoi ? explosa Jessie. Mais quel imbécile aurait pu partir sans faire le plein ?

- Et quel imbécile n'a pas fait le plein en remettant le véhicule à sa place, comme le veut le règlement ? répliqua le noir. Je vais voir si il n'y a pas un bidon de secours.

- Mais quel crétin, maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même pendant qu'il ouvrait le coffre.

- Il y en a un, déclara Chad.

- Ah, quand même !

- Mais il est vide… aussi. »

Jessie préféra ne rien répondre, et commençait à se poser des questions.

C'est alors qu'arriva un autre véhicule en provenance de Balamb, celui des derniers candidats de l'épreuve, qui s'arrêta, et l'on put entendre Seifer crier par la fenêtre.

« Hé, t'es en train de lui faire le coup de la panne ?

- Très drôle, répliqua le noir. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un bidon d'essence à me prêter ? Et plein, de préférence.

- Mais bien sûr, monseigneur, railla Seifer »

Raijin sortit du véhicule, certainement motivé par les coups de pieds de Fujin, et sortit un bidon du coffre.

Avec un « merci », le noir remplit le réservoir, et Seifer reprit son chemin avec ses deux camarades.

L'autre véhicule suivit peu de temps après.

* * *

Et une goutte qui descend le long de la tête, une !

Trois guest stars pour le prix d'une.

Seifer: Dis tout de suite qu'on est au rabais !

Chad: Ta gueule, c'est pas toi le héros...

Seifer: Maieuh, c'est jamais moi ! Pô juste.

Chad: Fait une recherche sur tu vas voir si y'a pas de fic sur toi...

Seifer:... tu casses tout mes effets.

Chad: Je sais...


	8. Balade en forêt

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

Bon, à partir de là, les chapitres vont être plus longs. Enjoy ! Ou un peu plus tard...

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois arrivés, Chad fit le plein de la voiture, et du bidon, avant de lancer :

« On dirait que Seifer a une nouvelle balafre…

- Et alors ? Je devrais aller le consoler, c'est ça ? répliqua Jessie. »

Tout à l'heure, elle avait vraiment cru un instant à la supposition du blond, et voulait le cacher sous cette hargne soudaine.

« Je trouve que tu es très aimable, Jessie…

- Mais je suis toujours aimable, voyons ! » rétorqua-t-elle avant de se retourner et de s'en aller vers les dortoirs.

Lâchant un soupir concernant certains caractères irrationnels de la gent féminine, le jeune SeeD jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h. Il était temps de se préparer pour le bal.

Il se dirigea donc à son tour vers les dortoirs.

Après avoir pris possession de sa nouvelle chambre individuelle (z'aviez oublié, hein ?), il s'accorda une bonne douche, puis s'habilla de son uniforme d'apparat. N'étant pas le genre de type à se mirer des heures dans le miroir, il y jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'il ferma ses boutons de manchette. Il avait quand même fière allure dans cet uniforme, comme d'ailleurs presque tous les reçus de l'examen.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre vers la salle du bal, le noir aperçut son gant posé sur son bureau. Il retourna le chercher, et l'enfila prestement. Heureusement, il y avait pensé à temps, sans quoi il aurait été condamné à danser une main dans la poche, ou à attirer la pitié, ce qui le répugnait.

Arrivé au bal de promotion, Chad resta un instant dans son coin et une serveuse passant par là, il prit un verre de champagne. Il n'allait quand même pas chercher toutes celles avec qui il allait danser, et attendait donc que la première d'entre elles se présente.

La première danse passa, et, sirotant son verre, il observa les quelques couples dansant déjà sur la piste. Lorsqu'une fille ressemblant étrangement à un chocobo, n'en était que la couleur de sa robe et son air surexcité, l'aborda.

« Salut, je suis nouvelle et j'essaie de former un comité pour la fête du campus, se présenta-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas en faire partie ?

- Euh… hésita le noir, un peu surpris par la question de la saugrenue. D'accord, mais en quoi ça cons…

- Génial ! explosa la fille sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, puis elle passa à quelqu'un d'autre. Salut. Je suis nouvelle et j'essaie de former un comité… »

Chad se frotta un instant l'arrière de la tête, perplexe.

_Je croyais qu'elle voulait danser, d'abord…_

C'est alors qu'une autre demoiselle aux cheveux roux, certainement poussée par ses amies gloussant plus loin, vu son air embarrassé, vint lui demander une danse.

« Bien sûr, lui sourit-il. Quel est ton nom ?

- Cassandra, répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors Cassandra, dit-il en s'inclinant, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

La rousse rougit furieusement à cette invitation galante, alors que les filles qui l'avaient poussée se turent, soudainement jalouses.

Cassandra acquiesça, puis ils avancèrent vers la piste, sous le regard médusé des mégères précédentes, alors que la première musique se terminait. Ils se mirent en position pour la seconde, l'un face à l'autre, une main en hauteur dans celle de l'autre.

La musique commença, et la danse avec elle. Chad observa un peu sa première cavalière-d'une-danse. À peu près la même taille que Jessie, Cassandra était menue, mais avait un magnifique visage, avec des yeux noisette très profonds, et des cheveux lisses, mais noués en queue de cheval.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, et faillit lui marcher sur les pieds. Par la suite, il regarda un peu par-dessus son épaule, afin de ne pas plus la gêner. Elle, les joues en permanence un peu roses, regardait vers le bas, quelque part sur le torse de son partenaire. La danse se passa ainsi, silencieusement. Lorsque la musique s'acheva, la rousse voulut partir, mais Chad la retint.

« Merci pour cette danse, Cassandra. »

Puis il lui fit un baise-main.

Par la suite, elle resta assise à une table toute la soirée, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pour le noir, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Après la rousse, ses camarades voulurent jouir des mêmes faveurs, mais elles se rendirent vite compte que la courbette et le baise-main n'avaient été accordés qu'à la première. Nombre d'entre elles étaient tellement subjuguées par le jeune homme qu'elles ne faisaient pas attention à la musique, ni d'ailleurs à où elles mettaient les pieds, c'est-à-dire souvent sur ceux de leur cavalier.

Lorsque le groupe de musiciens fit une pause, Chad en profita pour faire de même, allant discrètement se masser les pieds dans un coin tranquille. Le bal allait être long…

Un peu plus tard, et quelques écrasements de pieds en plus, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés et bouclés l'aborda, bien plus sûre d'elle que toutes les filles qui étaient déjà venues auparavant.

« Viens par là, mon beau noir, susurra-t-elle, l'entraînant presque de force sur la piste. »

À peine la musique avait-elle commencé, qu'elle était déjà toute collée contre lui. Point positif, elle ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds, ce qui attira un peu l'attention de Chad, qui avait passé les dernières danses à essayer d'éviter des pieds maladroits. Elle portait une robe noire qui mettait en avantages ses formes, et ses boucles lui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées. Son visage reflétait sa détermination à séduire, et son regard bleu pailleté d'or semblait tel celui d'un prédateur observant sa proie. Malgré tout, Chad apprécia cette danse, et les quelques audaces de la jeune fille, rendant la danse moins morne.

À la fin de la danse, Camille, car tel était son nom, lui glissa subrepticement le pied le long du bas de sa jambe.

« Je suis dans la chambre en face de la tienne, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu peux venir quand tu veux… »

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant place à la suivante et un Chad ne se posant plus de questions sur les intentions de cette fille.

Le bal se poursuivit, jusqu'à épuisement du stock de cavalières, ce qui arriva tout de même plus vite que ce que n'espérait le jeune homme. Il alla s'asseoir à une table au hasard, après avoir pris de quoi se réhydrater.

« Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une danse ? dit une voix de l'autre côté de la table alors que Chad avait le nez dans son verre.

- Tu l'as déjà eue à Balamb, non ? répondit le noir, une fois le nez sorti de son verre, identifiant cette voix comme celle de Jessie.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Sauf que ça ne comptait pas dans l'engagement que tu as pris pour ce bal…

- Soit, soupira-t-il. Mais laisse-moi juste le temps de boire un peu. Et d'attendre le prochain morceau… »

Le verre terminé, les deux se levèrent. Vu qu'il restait un peu de temps avant la fin de la musique, Chad observa la brune. Elle portait une longue robe de couleur entre framboise et violette ouverte sur le côté, et de petits escarpins blancs, comme la couleur des quelques motifs du bas de sa robe. Le haut de celle-ci laissait voir un peu de décolleté…

« Ce n'est pas très galant de regarder ici » le gronda-t-elle, alors que la musique cessait.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la piste, pendant que les premières notes de Waltz for the Moon résonnaient dans l'air. Les deux une main dans celle de l'autre, et la seconde main de la fille se posant sur l'épaule du garçon, et la main du garçon sur la hanche de la fille, ils commencèrent à danser, chacun dans le regard de l'autre, se rapprochant et s'éloignant au gré des caprices de la musique. Parfois ne se tenant que par une main, ou pas du tout, pour mieux se tourner autour.

Puis des feux d'artifices explosèrent au dessus de la salle du bal, alors que la musique s'adoucissait un peu, pour mieux recommencer. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour regarder les feux, n'envoyant que l'éclat sur le visage l'un de l'autre.

La musique finit par cesser, et leurs mains se quittèrent. Toutefois, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la même table qu'auparavant, alors que l'orchestre faisait une nouvelle pause.

« Tu danses aussi bien qu'avec ta lance, la complimenta-t-il, un peu maladroitement cependant.

- Hein ? Mais tu n'as rien vu, là…

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. À vrai dire, j'ai trouvé cette danse un peu molle… »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il étouffa un bâillement et Jessie le prit au mot :

« Bien, alors je prends aussi la prochaine danse, mais ça va être beaucoup plus intense.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, sourit-il.

- Dans ce cas, enlève-moi ce gant, je n'ai pas envie de glisser dessus.

- C'est-à-dire que… tenta d'expliquer Chad, se rappelant alors que son explication sur la prise de son arme ne lui servirait à rien sur une piste de danse.

- Hé oui, tu n'as pas besoin d'arme ici, alors enlève-moi ça. »

Avec un soupir, il passa sa main sous la table, et finit par reposer le gant, avec l'autre main, sur la table.

« Pourquoi caches-tu ta main ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- T'en as pas assez avec tes questions ? répondit-il mi-embarrassé, mi-énervé.

- Tu ne vas de toute façon pas danser avec ta main dans la poche, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Tu sais que t'es embêtante, à toujours avoir raison ? rouspéta-t-il en sortant finalement sa main, exhibant sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile, d'un blanc laiteux, jurant grandement avec sa peau dorée.

- Ah, fit Jessie. Garde ton gant en poche pour le remettre à la fin de la danse, si ça te gêne tant que ça… »

Il rangea son gant, et les musiciens se remirent en place pour la dernière partie de la soirée, vite suivis par les deux jeunes gens sur la piste de danse. Peu d'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste, sentant peut-être qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

La musique commença doucement, entraînant les danseurs dans des gestes pleins de douceur, puis elle commença à se faire plus forte, plus rapide aussi, et ils laissèrent parler leur corps, passant de la valse rapide au tango, et à toutes sortes d'autres styles de danse, comme si les musiciens avaient entendu la discussion de tout à l'heure.

Les autres danseurs présents sur la piste de danse s'arrêtèrent vite, ne pouvant rivaliser avec de telles performances, et s'écartèrent, pour observer, tout comme une bonne partie de l'assistance, le couple de danseurs qui effectuait prouesse sur prouesse. Même Cid avait arrêté de s'entretenir avec ses invités, dont une jeune fille en robe blanche, pour observer la danse.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Jessie et Chad, seul restant la danse, et la musique semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser…

Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, le silence envahit la salle un instant, puis un applaudissement venant d'un seul homme, Cid Kramer, brisa cette chape. Très vite, toute la salle suivit, la faisant trembler sous les applaudissements et les ovations. Les deux danseurs furent gênés, mais se reprirent un peu et saluèrent. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, et ne se revirent pas de la soirée.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva, Chad rentra vers son dortoir, et observa un instant la chambre en face de la sienne, avant de se secouer la tête, et d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, le noir eut un peu du mal à se rendormir, repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières 24 heures. Il repensa surtout à Jessie.

Il finit par s'endormir, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient déjà à l'est.

Heureusement, c'était dimanche…

* * *

Voilà, c'était la scène dutant attendue par tout le monde. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos messages d'admiration par la petite case en bas à gauche. Merci 

Respectant la grande règle du RPG qui veut que tout personnage avec un nom est important, deux nouveaux personnages sont arrivés ! Ce qui permet de respecter l'autre grande règle qui est: Il y a toujours soit une seule, soit trois filles qui entourent le héros.


	9. Je sens plus mes pieds

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lecteur (trice, en fait) : Sugy (oui, oui, celle d'ici)

**Chapitre 10**

Après un sommeil agité, où Chad avait rêvé que Camille le poursuivait pour le violer, il se redressa sur son lit et jeta un œil à son réveil. Onze heures. Il soupira d'être encore au lit à cette heure-ci, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin de repos, après tous les événements de ces deux derniers jours. Il fainéanta encore un peu dans son lit, puis se leva.

Après un repas assez simple, et vu qu'on était dimanche, et qu'il n'allait rien à faire, il décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il avait eu sa dose d'activités physiques pour la semaine, et il était temps d'alimenter un peu son esprit.

Repensant à ce que lui avait dit le forgeron, il décida de se plonger dans l'histoire de Centra. Avisant le rayon histoire, il se rendit compte que presque tous les livres concernant Centra n'étaient plus là. Restait seulement un vieux livre froissé, tout seul dans son coin. Poussant un soupir de résignation, Chad le prit et alla le lire dans un coin.

En dépit de l'aspect du livre, son contenu était fort intéressant, relatant en détails plusieurs aspects de la culture de Centra durant la période précédant la chute de la Larme Sélénite. La nation qui dirigeait ce continent avait connu une avancée technologique incomparable, qui dépassait même celle d'Esthar à cette époque, et c'est grâce à quelques Centrés que l'on devait certaines des technologies actuelles, comme les moteurs utilisés pour les voitures et les navires, qui permettaient de bonnes performances sans consommer un carburant désormais rare, ainsi que l'utilisation des énergies non polluantes dont, disait-on, la cité d'Horizon usait encore en grande quantité aujourd'hui et en alimentait le système ferroviaire. Ces Centrés avaient été poussés dans cette voie par leur amour de la nature, et un sens aigu de l'honneur. Malheureusement, comme l'indiquait le préambule du livre, les meilleures technologies découvertes avaient été perdues lors de la chute de la Larme Sélénite.

Chad était plongé dans sa lecture lorsque des éclats de voix provinrent de l'accueil de la bibliothèque :

« Quoi ? explosa une voix. Tu m'avais dit que ce livre devait revenir aujourd'hui, et il n'y a rien dans le rayon !

- Si il n'y a rien dans ce rayon, c'est bien de ta faute, répondit une autre voix sur le même ton. Si tu voulais bien ramener les livres que tu empruntes de temps en temps, on n'en serait pas là. »

Le noir décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, comme d'ailleurs une bonne partie des étudiants présents dans la bibliothèque. Il put ainsi apercevoir Jessie et une des responsables, qui, en regardant de plus près, n'était autre que Camille.

_Ben tiens, on dirait qu'elles se connaissent bien…_pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Pendant ce temps, la dispute continuait.

« D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette passion pour Centra, déclara le châtaine. Le passé est le passé, pas la peine de s'y intéresser. C'est le présent qui est important, ajouta-t-elle, apercevant Chad, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. De toute façon, toi, il n'y a que les mecs qui t'intéressent. Je suis même sûre que c'est pour mieux draguer que tu fais responsable de bibliothèque.

- Répète un peu, pour voir, répliqua-t-elle froidement. »

Ne voulant pas trop que les choses s'enveniment Chad avança jusqu'au comptoir le livre en main. Le posant devant Camille, il dit :

« J'aimerais emprunter ce livre.

- Mais bien sûr, mon amour, répondit Camille.

- Hein ? s'exclama la brune, ignorant ce que son amie avait dit et apercevant le livre de Chad. Mais c'est le livre que je voulais !

- Dommage, répliqua l'autre fille. Je viens de l'enregistrer.

- Où ça ? Dans l'ordinateur ou dans ta mémoire à mecs ? fit-elle, sardonique. Tu ne veux pas me le laisser ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au noir sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre.

- Désolé, dit-il, mais j'ai l'habitude de finir les livres, quand je les commence.

- Ça t'apprendra à ramener tes livres, renchérit Camille. Et lui, il est y est déjà, dans ma mémoire…

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais continuer de lire aux dortoirs, vu que la bibliothèque est bien trop bruyante à mon goût, poursuivit-il en regardant ostensiblement les deux jeunes filles.

- Au fait, rajouta la châtaine alors que Chad partait, ma proposition tient toujours… »

Il ne se retourna pas pour répondre, mais put clairement entendre Jessie demander à son amie « Quelle proposition ? ».

Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, le jeune homme put voir une lettre posée sur son bureau. Il s'agissait de sa première fiche de paye en tant que SeeD. Ayant parcouru la lettre, il la reposa nonchalamment sur son bureau, pour alla poursuivre sa lecture sur son lit.

Un peu plus tard, Jessie et Camille s'étaient retrouvées sur un banc du campus de la BGU. Apparemment, la brune était toujours fâchée de ne pas avoir son livre.

« Il aurait quand même pu me le donner, râlait-elle pour la énième fois.

- Tu sais que tu radotes, lui fit remarquer son amie. Ça fait au moins la quinzième fois que tu dis ça…

- Seize, en fait…

- Et elle les compte, en plus » soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

La châtaine observa un peu les garçons qui passaient autour, avant de dire :

« Il te plaît bien, hein ?

- Mais, de qui tu parles, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. De Chad.

- Pff, tu raconte n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Tu vois ? Tu avais aussi réagis comme ça avec Seifer.

- Ne me parle plus de ce crétin, Cam. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de cet abruti.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais avant de sortir avec lui. 'Ooh, il est trop chou', fit-elle, imitant une Jessie un peu plus jeune.

- Peuh, j'ai vraiment réagi comme les autres cruches qui tournent autour de ce playboy d'opérette. Stupidement.

- Et donc, à cause de ça, tu en veux à tous ceux qui sont les coqueluches des blondes sans cervelles… »

La brune avait compris la référence à l'autre « playboy » qu'elle croyait être Chad. Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Seifer, ce dernier l'avait presque tout le temps ignorée, et il avait tout de même été surpris lorsqu'elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui, un peu plus tard. Leur histoire avait duré tout au plus une semaine, avant que Jessie ne change complètement de comportement vis-à-vis des garçons qui avaient presque toujours à leur traîne une cohorte de groupies.

Camille continua son argumentation :

« Tu n'adresses même pas la parole aux autres garçons comme lui, alors que tu lui as parlé, ces trois derniers jours…

- C'était mon chef d'équipe, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'allais quand même pas rester muette pendant tout un jour !

- Et c'est aussi parce que c'est ton chef d'équipe que tu as dansé avec lui hier ? »

Jessie ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, les joues rosissant légèrement. Son amie enfonça le clou un peu plus :

« Et j'ai entendu dire que tu lui as caressé les cheveux durant tout le trajet du retour, pendant qu'il était inconscient… »

La brune trouva ses pieds soudainement très intéressants :

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, souffla-t-elle. Je n'allais pas le laisser sur place, quand même…

- Et si ça avait été Almassy, tu lui aurais aussi caressé les cheveux ?

- Si ça avait été lui, je l'aurais laissé crever sur place, oui ! explosa-t-elle, avant de rougir brusquement, se rendant compte de son aveu.

- Ah, tu vois ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa meilleure amie Camille pour trouver ses sentiments ?

- Je te déteste » marmonna-t-elle, sans vraiment le penser.

En réponse à cela, son amie la prit doucement dans ses bras, pour s'excuser de sa franchise.

« Allez, va. De toute façon, je suis sûre que je le violerai avant toi. » lui souffla-t-elle avec un brin de malice.

* * *

Voilà fin de l'avalanche de nouveaux chapitres pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous donnera un meilleur apperçu de l'histoire. Alors ptit bouton en bas à gauche, si vous le voulez bien. Merci.

L'organisation des personnages commence à prendre place dans votre esprit, c'est bon ?

Alors on a la fille qui est amoureuse, la fille nympho, n'ayons pas peur des mots, et la dernière ? ben... vous le verrez dans les prochains épisodes, pardi.

Enjoy !


	10. Gimli et Legolas ?

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix®. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lectrice : Sugy (Toujours la même)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Lundi, six heures du matin…

Chad s'étirait, prêt à affronter une nouvelle semaine du bon pied. Son uniforme enfilé, il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cantine, lorsqu'une Camille venant de l'autre côté du couloir se précipita sur lui, l'obligeant à un retrait stratégique dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour refermer la porte derrière lui, et la châtaine entra en trombe et sauta violement sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit, lui sonné par l'impact, elle en profitant pour commencer à le dévêtir.

Mwahahaha ! juste au moment ou c'était intéressant, hein ?

Huit heures du matin…

Au garde-à-vous dans le bureau du proviseur, les trois SeeDs attendaient leurs ordres de la journée… Quelle que soit leur mission, le noir n'avait dû son salut des griffes de la fille qui l'avait assailli qu'à un templier sensé lui apporter son ordre de mission. N'étant pas du genre à se mettre tout le personnel surveillant de l'établissement à dos, Camille l'avait « gentiment » laissé repartir en un seul morceau, lui en ayant profité pour se rhabiller dans son dos, ce qui lui avait étrangement douché ses ardeurs, une fois retournée.

« Repos, dit Cid. Après avoir rempli une mission aussi périlleuse que celle que vous avez faite pour votre examen, Chad et Jessie, vous allez avoir une mission un peu plus calme. »

Il marque une petite pause, observant les trois élèves.

« Un de mes professeurs s'est fait porter pâle ce matin. Or, il se trouve qu'il devait, avec ses élèves de premier cycle, effectuer une sortie sur les plaines, afin de les faire s'entraîner sur les monstres qui rôdent dans les environs de l'école. Ainsi, vous devrez leur indiquer les meilleurs moyens de les vaincre. Bref, vous leur ferez un cours de remplacement, en quelque sorte. En cas de petits accidents, vous emmènerez avec vous Cassandra, qui, en sa qualité d'infirmière vous sera certainement très utile. Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà un peu… »

Cette remarque fit rougir la rousse, et fit se poser des questions à la brune. Quant à Chad, eh bien, il ne laissait rien paraître, comme d'habitude.

« Voilà, vous commencez tout de suite. Votre classe vous attend dans une des salles de classe du premier étage. Bonne chance. »

Après un salut SeeD, les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau.

Le groupe des trois SeeDs et de leurs élèves d'un jour s'était installé près d'un promontoire d'où les trois aînés pouvaient surveiller toute la vingtaine de préadolescents sous leur responsabilité.

« Chouette la mission, rouspéta encore Jessie. Nous faire faire du baby-sitting en plein air. »

Chad avait pensé la même chose, mais, au contraire de sa camarade, ne l'avait pas exprimé à haute voix.

Durant la première partie de la journée, ils avaient encadré leurs cadets s'entraînant entre eux ou contre quelques monstres de passage. Même Cassandra, qui n'avait encore eu aucun soin à appliquer, s'était attelée à cette tâche. C'était au cours d'une petite pause ou les trois jeunes gens s'étaient réunis que la brune avait de nouveau lancé cette remarque. Ils gardèrent le silence, manquant certainement de sujets de discussion. De toute manière, pas bavard pour un sou, Chad décida d'aiguiser son katana, s'attirant des regards curieux de certains jeunes sur sa lame à l'allure étrange.

C'est alors que Jessie, du haut de la butte, l'interpella :

« Chad ! Viens voir. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose devant la forêt… »

Rengainant son arme, il alla voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Cassandra en les rejoignant.

Ils mirent leur main en visière, et essayèrent de distinguer quelque chose dans la poussière qui se levait devant une forêt tout de même assez distante, quand Jessie et Chad dirent simultanément :

« Des monstres.

- …ils sont nombreux, et on dirait qu'ils viennent par ici, rajouta la brune.

- Chouette, la mission, ironisa le noir. Que les jeunes se réfugient en hauteur, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Je vais essayer de réduire le nombre…

- Attends, s'exclama sa camarade. De quel droit prends-tu le commandement ?

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? répliqua-t-il.

- Oui. Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle, plantant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Ça me va… Cassandra, peux-tu t'occuper de protéger les autres ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi, de toute manière. Je ne suis qu'infirmière… »

Elle était en fait un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir se battre en compagnie du garçon.

Le duo avança sur une vingtaine de mètres en direction de la horde chargeant, et ils se séparèrent un peu, pour ne pas se gêner mutuellement, et pas trop, afin de pouvoir s'aider en cas de besoin. Les monstres avançaient vite, et seraient là dans quelques secondes.

« C'est quand même autre chose que du baby-sitting, non ? plaisanta le noir, sortant son arme.

- Ouais ! Trente-cinq chacun, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… estima sa camarade, faisant apparaître sa lance.

- J'aurais pu me faire les soixante-dix à moi tout seul, répliqua-t-il en se mettant en garde, la lame à l'horizontale à côté de son visage, comme s'il allait charger. »

La discussion ne continua pas plus loin. Jessie s'était aussi mise en garde, un peu la même manière que son collègue. Lorsqu'ils purent voir leur reflet dans les yeux des monstres, ils chargèrent en criant…

… Et le massacre commença.

D'un seul coup, Chad trancha en deux le premier insecte volant, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'être plus rapide que les autres. Les deux morceaux restèrent un instant en suspens, avant de s'écraser, vite suivis par quelques morceaux d'autres monstres dans le sillage du jeune homme. De son côté, Jessie ne tranchait pas moins, faisant voler les corps en l'air de sa lance, accompagnés de liquides vitaux verts de Larvaes qui se trouvaient sur sa voie. Bientôt, ce fut comme si l'on célébrait une étrange messe noire dans des geysers de sangs bleus, verts et rouges. Une bête crut passer entre les mailles du filet, et s'écroula un peu plus loin, le ventre ouvert. Une autre, petite, réussit réellement en continuant de charger vers la butte, et les jeunes s'amusèrent encore un peu en la dépeçant, tout en gardant un œil mi-admiratif, mi-apeuré vers le combat se déroulant plus loin. Encore un autre trouva intelligent de vouloir frapper Chad dans le dos, mais sa gueule fut tranchée par une lance.

« … compte pour deux, eut le temps de s'exclamer Jessie avant d'enchaîner sur un autre monstre.

- Pas de bonus ! » répondit Chad entre deux coups.

De ce fait, il lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce un instant plus tard, faisant voler un peu plus loin les deux appendices qui servaient de mains à un monstre, qui regarda ses deux moignons d'un air surpris lorsque le garçon l'acheva en lui coupant la tête.

Le combat s'acheva aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, laissant les deux SeeDs sans aucune égratignure au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. D'un coup vif de sa lame, Chad fit partir le sang visqueux qui restait sur son katana avant de le ranger, le faisant glisser sur le côté du fourreau jusqu'à la pointe, puis l'y faisant entrer d'un geste sec. Jessie allait en faire de même lorsqu'un dernier cri rauque monta de l'orée du bois.

« On leur fait une démonstration ? proposa-t-elle, devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'allais te le proposer » répondit le noir.

Ils retournèrent vers le groupe, et Jessie déclara :

« Maintenant, nous allons vous montrer comment vaincre un T-Rex. »

La plupart des enfants eurent un hoquet de surprise, ayant déjà vu un T-Rex ou en ayant entendu parler, mais Cassandra les rassura en leur disant qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque avec ses deux camarades. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Le monstre enfin arrivé, Chad lui lança une pierre au visage, sachant que des cris ne lui serviraient à rien, avec de la chair fraîche et tendre de pré-adolescents juste devant ses naseaux. Il se retourna vers le jeune humain, avant de se prendre une seconde pierre sur la tempe opposée à l'endroit où il regardait. Furieux, il se tourna vers cette direction, pour voir une jeune femme charger vers lui, sa lance pointant en un angle étrange. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune homme avait profité de son inattention pour lui trancher prestement les genoux, comme son congénère l'avant-veille, et s'écroula, sonné. Il ne vit jamais la lance se planter dans sa nuque avec tout le poids de l'humaine, tranchant sa moelle épinière et le tuant par la même occasion.

Après un instant de silence ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle la créature avait été vaincue, les enfants explosèrent en applaudissements pour les deux combattants. Cassandra souriait, heureuse qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au Chad de son cœur. Quant à Jessie, à la limite, elle s'en moquait presque, bien que jalouse de ne pas avoir pu être à sa place pour le combat.

Une fois l'euphorie générale un peu calmée, les trois se rassemblèrent.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une attaque de monstres comme ça, commenta la rousse.

- Moi non plus, admit la brune. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Rentrons, finit le noir. Il faut en avertir le proviseur. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, puis le groupe partit sur le chemin du retour.

« Au fait, dit Jessie au bout d'un moment, quel était ton score ?

- Trente-neuf, répondit Chad. Et toi ?

- Quarante, donc j'ai gagné.

- Non, tu perds un point : tu as mal compté.

- Hé ! Tu avais dit pas de bonus !

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit pas de malus, aussi.

- Mais j'ai quand même gagné, vu que j'ai tué le T-Rex, protesta-t-elle encore.

- On l'a tué ensemble, alors trente-neuf et demie partout. Egalité.

- Non ! J'ai gagné, insista Jessie.

- Egalité, s'obstina Chad.

- J'ai gagné.

- Egalité… »

À cet instant, Cassandra détesta vraiment la brune, n'était-ce que pour avoir une telle complicité avec une des coqueluches des filles, même si c'était pour se disputer avec lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, du moins je l'espère. Je tacherai d'être un peu plus régulier dans mes mises rn ligne de nouveaux chapitres.

Qui a dit "encore une fic qui ne finira jamais" ? Je finirai la mienne, au dépit de ma santé, de ma sociabilité, de ma vie s'il le faut, mais je la finirai !

À bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire.


	11. Défilé de mode

Disclaimer: La série des Final Fantasy, et les personnages s'y attachant, sont la propriété de Square Enix® et je les rendrai à peu près dans le même état que je les ai empruntés, soit en un seul morceau. Par contre, les autres persos sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et m'appartiennent donc.

Bêta lectrice : Sugy

**Chapitre 12**

Cid écouta attentivement le rapport des jeunes gens.

« Hm, je vois…

- Savez-vous ce qui peut avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez les monstres ? demanda Chad.

- Peut-être. Nous avons reçu un communiqué télévisuel de Galbadia il y a peu de temps.

- Et par 'télévisuel', vous entendez que ce message a été émis depuis quelque part, supposa Jessie.

- Effectivement, admit Cid. Il semble qu'il provienne de la tour satellite de Dollet. Elle émet par ondes hertziennes d'une certaine fréquence qui a été abandonnée il y a bien des années.

- Ces ondes auront rendu les monstres fous ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telle folie en histoire…

- Je sais, Chad, mais il se peut que les réglages de la réactivation de la tour aient modifié l'aspect des ondes de façon conséquente, ou bien est-ce simplement l'usure.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Détruire la tour ? demanda Jessie

- Les Dolletiens sons très attachés à leur antiquité, alors je ne peux pas envisager cette solution. Toutefois, il serait plus simple de la saboter… »

- (_Je sens que ça va être pour nous, cette histoire…_) Qui comptez-vous envoyer ? » demanda le noir.

Le proviseur réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

« Il est temps de reformer l'équipe d'examen. Convoquez le SeeD Thomas Jast, section artillerie, sur le champ. » ordonna-t-il à un templier, qui disparut vers l'ascenseur.

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête blonde de Thomas passa par la porte du bureau, suivi par le reste de son corps. Après un rapide briefing sur la situation, Cid leur donna leur ordre de mission.

« Votre mission est de saboter la tour satellite de Dollet, sans la détruire. Des questions ?

- Vous avez parlé d'une communication Galbadienne, pourrions nous savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda le noir

- Mais certainement, car elle concerne tout le monde, et n'a pas été seulement envoyée à notre destination. »

Sur ces paroles, un écran sortit du bureau du proviseur, relatant la déclaration du président Deling. Les réactions à sa déclaration allèrent des eux grands ouverts pour Thomas à l'air ébahi pour Cassandra, toujours présente, en passant par les sourcils froncés pour Jessie. Et à l'indifférence de Chad. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Seifer prendre le président en otage, la brune ne put empêcher un hoquet de lui remonter la gorge, et les deux autres SeeDs ne purent retenir une exclamation. Chad lui-même leva un sourcil. Quistis finit par envoyer son appel à l' « équipe de Timber », et la caméra s'écroula, coupant la communication.

« Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, reprit Cid, Deling a choisi une sorcière comme ambassadrice. Depuis ce communiqué, nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de l'équipe qu'a cité Miss Trèpe, ainsi que d'elle-même. Au vu de votre présence sur le continent, votre second objectif sera de retrouver leurs traces. La durée nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ce second objectif étant indéterminée, je pense que l'accompagnement d'un membre du personnel soignant ne sera pas une précaution de trop. N'est-ce pas, Cassandra ? »

Le teint de la rousse rosit légèrement.

« Bien, ce sera tout. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Et à propos de l'ambassadrice ? demanda Thomas.

- Si votre enquête vous pousse sur sa route, vous pourrez toujours nous en rapporter des informations, répondit-il. Bien, sur ce, bonne chance, et rompez. »

Les SeeDs saluèrent le proviseur, puis sortirent du bureau.

Vingt minutes après avoir quitté le bureau du proviseur, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans un véhicule sur la route de Balamb. Comme convenu pour une mission discrète, ils avaient revêtu des vêtements civils, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient employé par personne de l'extérieur, l'uniforme de combat n'étant alors pas obligatoire. Tous étaient murés dans leur silence, pensant à toutes sortes de choses.

Jessie pensa d'abord à son ex, qui semblait vraisemblablement avoir pété un câble avec cette prise d'otage. D'autant qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait raté l'examen, et devait passer devant le conseil de l'école pour son comportement. S'il n'était pas mort, ce serait certainement la cour martiale, maintenant… Elle s'inquiéta tout de même un peu pour lui. Puis elle laissa vagabonder son esprit, un peu plus particulièrement sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Thomas, à côté d'elle, cherchait le meilleur moyen de saboter la tour sans trop l'abîmer. Après un instant, il opta pour la destruction du boîtier de commande, situé sur la plate-forme à mi-hauteur de la tour. Cet instant de réflexion passé, il observa la rousse en face de lui. Elle avait vraiment un visage angélique. Malheureusement, à la façon dont elle rosissait d'être à côté de Chad, il n'aurait sans doute aucune chance avec elle…

Cassandra, elle, ne pensait presque qu'à l'homme aux yeux marron assis à côté d'elle. Cherchant toujours le moyen de le séduire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à la scène de dispute que cette petite prétentieuse d'en face qui croyait pouvoir lui piquer sa place qu'elle avait eu avec son Chad tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle devrait d'abord éliminer cette rivale d'un moyen ou d'un autre, ou, du moins, la discréditer aux yeux du jeune homme. Elle en guettait simplement l'occasion.

Enfin, Chad, lui, réfléchissait à l'ensemble de la mission, cherchant quelle serait la meilleure façon de faire pour chaque chose. Ils auront certainement des difficultés à atteindre la tour, étant toujours gardée par une escouade de soldats résistant toujours aux quelques forces dolletiennes, et devraient, soit attaquer de front avec le soutien de ces derniers, soit se faire le plus discret possible. L'assaut ne poserait certainement pas de problèmes pour lui-même et Jessie, mais cela poserait certainement des problèmes pour Thomas, dont il avait eu quelques aperçus de ses 'capacités' au combat, ainsi que pour Cassandra, qui avait pour vocation première d'être infirmière, et non guerrière. Il faudra donc opter pour la discrétion.

Le noir en était à ce point de sa réflexion lorsqu'ils débarquèrent au même endroit que trois jours auparavant, c'est-à-dire au port de Balamb. Ils embarquèrent dans un bateau identique à celui qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur examen. Après un dernier regard sur la ville paisible, mais qui toutefois avait réussi à attirer quelques touristes, dont certains d'ailleurs observaient leur départ d'un air curieux, les portes du navire se refermèrent sur les quatre SeeDs partant en mission.

Chad reprit le cours de sa réflexion. Pour la mission de recherche, il faudrait certainement commencer les recherches par la fac de Galbadia, car comme le précisait le code du SeeD, lorsqu'il y avait impossibilité de rentrer à sa fac d'origine, il fallait se rendre à celle la plus proche, en l'occurrence celle de Galbadia. Et vu qu'après la prise d'otage de Seifer, les communications vers l'extérieur devaient être coupées, cela semblait la destination de l'autre équipe la plus probable.

Jessie déclara qu'elle allait prendre un peu d'air sur la tourelle.

Thomas demanda à Chad s'il pouvait voir sa nouvelle lame.

_Tiens, il s'intéresse aux armes, lui, maintenant ?_

Avec un petit soupir, le noir s'exécuta et détacha le fourreau de sa ceinture pour lancer le tout au blond, qui arriva à l'attraper prestement. Il dégaina le katana avec un petit sifflement admiratif envers la facture de l'arme, qui faisait réfléchir son t-shirt gris sur le brillant de la lame. Il s'amusa à faire quelques moulinets dans la cabine spacieuse du navire, passant parfois maladroitement à quelques millimètres de son pantalon beige, qui faillit plus d'une fois finir en charpie. Il finit par ranger la lame dans son fourreau, et la rendit à son propriétaire, avant de ranger un peu plus proprement sa veste jaune pâle de la banquette où il l'avait posée peu de temps auparavant.

Le noir posa son arme sur la banquette, avant d'enlever sa veste en cuir noire qu'il appréciait tant par son aspect esthétique que par la protection légère qu'elle apportait. Puis il observa Cassandra, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait un veston rouge sans manches, qui laissait voir son nombril par une fermeture éclair ouverte sur le bas. Assortie à la couleur du veston, elle portait une jupe par dessus un pantalon noir qui recouvrait le haut des ses bottines tout aussi noires. Touche finale, elle portait des pans de tissu bordeaux qui lui couvraient les avant-bras.

_Encore une fan de Quistis…_

Adossée à une paroi de la tourelle, Jessie observait l'horizon, ses cheveux relâchés voletant au gré du vent derrière elle. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements dits civils. Des pantalons capris, aux motifs camouflage, jouant dans les tons de verts et bruns. Comme haut, la jeune femme avait un chandail noir, puis un polo brun. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes noires que beaucoup de soldats Galbadiens possédaient. Des accessoires aux couleurs vives, tel que des bracelets, bagues et colliers, venaient agrémenter le tout. (1)

Elle était sortie prendre l'air, car elle s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise d'être toujours à proximité de Chad, et elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre et faire taire temporairement ses sentiments pour mener à bien la mission. Elle trouvait que tout allait bien trop vite pour elle. Dire qu'il y a quatre jours, elle était encore en train de réviser pour son examen écrit, ne faisant pas attention aux garçons autour d'elle, chose qu'elle déléguait avec plaisir à son amie Camille, et que maintenant, elle était amoureuse d'un garçon du genre de ceux qu'elle abhorrait le plus, même si elle commençait à se rendre compte que Chad n'avait en rien voulu de son image de playboy, et qu'elle se sentait déstabilisée depuis.

Prenant plusieurs longues bouffées d'air marin, elle mit un bon moment à reprendre un semblant de contrôle d'elle-même, et de s'autoriser à redescendre dans la cabine.

« Bien, déclara Chad en la voyant redescendre. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer mon plan… »

* * *

(1) merci pour la description de ta personne, Jessie… 

Suite à une monstrueuse erreur de ma part, ce chapitre s'en est vu être méchamment réduit. Désolé


	12. Crapahutage sur la corniche

**Chapitre 13**

Il était 17h lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à Dollet. Le pilote du navire leur annonça qu'il resterait là trois jours, après quoi il repartirait, laissant les quatre jeunes gens se débrouiller pour rentrer. La milice venant aux nouvelles, le groupe leur expliqua la situation, ainsi que leur mission. Les soldats se montrèrent très compréhensifs envers la cause des jeunes SeeDs, d'autant plus que certains d'entre eux les avaient reconnus, les ayant vu ou ayant combattu avec eux l'avant-veille. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils connaissaient un chemin connu d'eux seuls qui accédait à l'arrière de la tour, mais il était très escarpé. Ils proposèrent aussi d'effectuer une escarmouche en avant de la tour, afin de leur laisser l'accès relativement libre. Au nom de l'équipe et de la BGU, Chad accepta leur offre généreuse et les remercia, et c'est ainsi qu'un petit contingent de soldats volontaires accompagna nos quatre héros sur le chemin de la tour satellite.

Une fois le pont traversé, le soldat qui leur avait parlé du chemin leur servit de guide, pendant que les autres attendraient un petit moment avant d'attaquer. Ils sortirent du chemin, passant à travers buissons et autres végétaux, avant de tomber sur un sentier bien entretenu, quoique assez discret pour ne pas être repéré depuis la voie en amont. C'est alors que quelques difficultés se présentèrent. Ils eurent à passer sur une corniche, et le guide passa en premier, suivi de Jessie. Chad allait passer, lorsqu'il entendit Cassandra se plaindre derrière lui.

« Je ne peux pas passer ça !

- Allez, insista Thomas. Ça n'a pas l'air très long.

- Mais j'ai le vertige, idiot ! cracha-t-elle.

- …

- Si tu passes entre nous deux, on pourra toujours te soutenir s'il y a un problème, proposa le noir.

- D'accord, si tu le dis » sourit timidement la rousse envers Chad.

Thomas poussa un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas gagné, entre lui et elle…

La troupe poursuivit son chemin, Chad suivant donc Jessie, suivi de Cassandra, qui avançait à petits pas, et enfin de Thomas.

La corniche se prolongea bien plus longtemps que l'avait pensé le blond, les faisant passer au dessus d'une mer se fracassant sur quelques rochers épars. La rousse réussit à ne pas regarder en bas, motivée par la vision de la nuque du noir qu'elle avait devant lui. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la terre ferme, le guide s'arrêta, et Cassandra devina très vite, comme le reste du groupe, ce qu'allait être la suite.

« Il faut grimper ici, déclara le soldat, comme s'y attendaient les quatre. La tour est juste au dessus.

- Je ne pourrais pas monter ça, fut sur le point de pleurer la jeune infirmière.

- (_Je l'aurais parié)_ Alors attends-nous ici, proposa gentiment Chad.

- Dans ce cas, je reste ici aussi, renchérit le guide, qui ne se sentait pas de taille à grimper, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, ce qui rendrait la grimpée encore plus pénible.

- Merci, répondit Chad. Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite, tant que c'est encore un peu sec » rajouta-t-il en direction de ses deux autres camarades.

Ils commencèrent alors leur ascension, Chad et Jessie étant habitués aux activités physiques intenses, et Thomas compensant son inexpérience par sa légèreté et son agilité. Ils grimpèrent ainsi sur bien quinze mètres, et ce ne fut qu'une fois en haut que les bruits de la bataille parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Le combat se déroulait à une centaine de mètres, et semblait aux SeeDs que les Dolletiens avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir face à une supériorité certaine de Galbadia. Le groupe se hâta alors de pénétrer dans la tour, liquidant d'un coup vif de katana le garde qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Chad déclara :

« Il faut réussir à leur faire signe une fois en haut. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils meurent tous pour nous…

- Tu as raison, répondit Jessie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Tu pourrais essayer de faire pivoter l'antenne depuis le terminal, avant que je ne le fasse sauter, proposa Thomas.

- Bonne idée, admit-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils tombèrent sur une petite équipe de soldats qui les regardèrent un instant, médusés, avant de passer à l'attaque, stimulés par leur chef. Après quelques passes d'armes à l'avantage complet des SeeDs, il ne restait plus que l'officier, qui les regardait, l'air mauvais.

« Je m'occupe de lui, annonça Chad aux deux autres. Chargez-vous de votre travail.

- Okay, répondirent les deux autres en chœur, faisant confiance en la force de leur chef.

- Alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir me battre à toi seul, railla le survivant.

- Vu la qualité de tes subordonnés, oui » répondit sereinement le noir.

L'officier éclata alors de rire.

« Une dernière volonté, avant que je ne te tue, petit guerrier ?

- Fais-moi voir tes yeux… » répondit-il

Un rictus sur le visage, le soldat jeta son casque au loin, montrant au jeune homme ses deux yeux noirs.

« Monseigneur est-il satisfait ? se moqua-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Je vais t'offrir une mort sans trop de souffrances, déclara-t-il avant de se mettre en garde.

- Petit prétentieux, siffla-t-il. Tu vas souffrir. »

Le Galbadien le visa de son fusil mitrailleur et tira une rafale. Rôdé au combat contre les armes à feu, Chad esquiva une partie des projectiles, en dévia une de sa lame, mais une dernière balle lui effleura les côtes. Avant que l'autre n'ait pu tirer une deuxième fois, le SeeD fit voler l'arme d'un coup de sabre, et le soldat dût reculer, déconcerté par la vitesse de son adversaire pour dégainer son arme blanche, puis il chargea.

Le noir para, s'amusant presque à combattre. Après un petit moment, las, il fit prendre le même chemin que le fusil à l'épée de son adversaire.

« Rends-toi, si tu veux vivre. » déclara-t-il.

L'autre ne daigna pas répondre. C'est alors que Chad se rendit compte qu'il était dos au bord de la plate-forme, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Galbadien foncer doit sur lui. Il lui rentra violement dans le ventre, lui faisant lâcher son katana, puis les deux passèrent outre le rebord de la surface métallique.

Pendant ce temps, Jessie avait réussi à pirater le terminal, et l'antenne se mit à pivoter. Elle se redressa alors et se retourna pour voir où en était le combat. Elle aperçut alors les deux adversaires chuter de la tour.

« Chad ! » cria-t-elle, se précipitant vers le rebord.

La première chose qu'elle vit en regardant en bas fut le corps de l'officier, gisant dans une mare de sang, diluée peu à peu par la pluie, tel un pantin désarticulé. Puis elle aperçut Chad, qui se balançait, s'étant rattrapé d'un bras à une barre située juste sous la plate forme. Il réussit à poser son autre main sur le rebord, juste devant Jessie, qui l'aida à grimper.

Il marmonna un bref 'merci', récupéra son arme, puis observa la bataille qui se déroulait en contrebas. Certains soldats, dans les deux camps, avaient remarqué le mouvement de l'antenne, et les Dolletiens commencèrent à battre en retraite, alors que certains Galbadiens revenaient maintenant vers la tour, comprenant que l'attaque n'avait servi que de diversion, et présageant le pire pour la tour.

« Tu as bientôt fini, avec ton explosif ? lança-t-il à Thomas, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je viens juste de finir » répondit-il.

L'ascenseur, qui était resté en haut jusque là, repartit en direction du rez-de-chaussée de la tour.

« Il était temps, on risque d'avoir de la visite. Sur combien de temps est la minuterie ?

- Trois minutes, répondit Thomas.

- Alors on va prendre une autre voie pour descendre » déclara Jessie, avisant un câble près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Le câble fixement attaché, les trois descendirent l'un à la suite de l'autre le long de cette échappatoire. Malheureusement, le câble ne s'avisa pas assez long, et il restait bien dix mètres entre le bout de la corde et le sol.

Thomas, qui se trouvait au dessus des deux autres usa alors de sa magie, en lançant un triple sort de lévitation.

« Ça ralentira au moins notre chute, déclara-t-il.

- J'espère que tu as raison.»commenta Chad, premier à sauter.

Effectivement, le noir chuta bien plus lentement qu'en temps normal, un peu déstabilisé de voir les gouttes de pluie toucher avant lui le sol avant lui. Certains soldats n'étaient pas montés dans l'ascenseur, et étaient ressortis de la tour. Ils eurent tôt fait de différencier le jeune homme d'un arbre à travers la pluie qui tombait dru. Il les repoussa, le temps que ses deux camarades le rejoignent.

« Combien de temps dure ton sort ? demanda-t-il une fois que le blond eût atterri.

- Quelques minutes.

- Bien. Commencez à reculer vers la paroi. »

Les deux autres surent de suite ce qu'il avait en tête.

Thomas et Jessie sautèrent en aval, priant pour que le sort dure assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'en bas. Chad les suivit peu après, laissant derrière lui quelques soldats ne voulant pas risquer stupidement leur vie en descendant sur ces pierres désormais ruisselantes d'eau de pluie.

Les deux premiers se posèrent à côté de Cassandra et du guide sans aucun problème, et Chad fut à un petit mètre du sol lorsque l'enchantement se dissipa. Il retomba un peu lourdement.

Thomas regarda sa montre, avant de déclarer :

« Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq… »

Sur la tour, les soldats avaient observé les trois jeunes gens s'échapper.

« Quatre… »

Certains soldats observèrent la plate forme, cherchant la raison d'une telle intervention en haut de la tour.

« Trois… »

L'un d'entre eux aperçut le compteur sur la borne de commande.

« Deux… »

Il voulut avertir ses camarades, et se retourna pour fuir la bombe.

« Un… »

Il fut le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les autres le regardant un instant, se demandant brusquement ce qu'il faisait…

… Ils ne le surent jamais. L'explosion les souffla, certains étant transpercés de morceaux de métal incandescents.

Presque tous ceux qui se trouvèrent sur la tour à cet instant périrent.

« Allons nous en. » déclara Chad, puis ils repartirent dans l'autre sens, sans piper mot.

Ils repassèrent par la corniche dans le même ordre. Quand Cassandra glissa sur une pierre, menaçant de chuter, elle se fit rattraper par les deux bras, chacun tenu par un des jeunes hommes. Elle ne remercia que Chad, ignorant superbement le blond, qui rumina ses pensées.


	13. Fac de Galbadia et crêpage de chignons

**Chapitre 14**

« Merci de nous avoir fait signe, déclara l'apparent chef des Dolletiens lorsqu'ils revinrent à la ville. Nous n'aurions pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Avez-vous eu des pertes ? demanda Chad.

- Nous avons quelques blessés graves, mais personne n'est mort, grâce à vous. Merci encore

- C'est à nous de vous remercier, répondit-il poliment. Nous n'aurions pas pu réussir sans vous.

- Les monstres auraient fini par attaquer ici aussi, sourit le chef à la modestie du jeune homme. Et c'est vous qui nous avez prévenu du danger. »

Après un salut militaire réglementaire, les deux chefs se serrèrent la main chaleureusement, puis les SeeDs prirent le chemin des portes la ville. À leur grande surprise, ils n'eurent pas à payer la location de la voiture. Après quelques explications du concessionnaire, ils comprirent que ce dernier était de la parenté du chef des soldats, et qu'une bonne partie de la ville leur était reconnaissante de l'avoir protégée durant l'assaut, et certains avaient entendu parler de la folie des monstres.

« On ne prend pas le train ? demanda Thomas.

- Les communications entre Dollet et Galbadia doivent être un peu réduites au vu des derniers événements, expliqua Chad. Et à moins d'attendre trois jours qu'un train vienne et de devoir subir un interrogatoire serré avant de pouvoir enfin embarquer, la voiture est une meilleure solution. D'autant plus qu'il sera plus simple d'éviter des barrages de l'armée avec ce 4x4…

- Pas con… »

Thomas se chargea de la route en direction de la fac de Galbadia, permettant à Chad de récupérer quelque peu des combats. Otant sa veste de cuir, il put apercevoir une auréole de sang commençant à sécher sur son t-shirt blanc, autour de l'endroit où la balle avait ripé sur ses côtes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Cassandra, assise à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, répondit-il.

- J'aimerais quand même voir si ça ne s'est pas infecté » déclara-t-elle, admirant intérieurement le stoïcisme de son héros.

Ce dernier soupira, puis enleva son t-shirt, et Cassandra regarda un instant, fascinée et rougissante mode ptites étoiles dans les yeux : on le corps musculeux du jeune homme, puis elle observa la blessure.

De son côté, Jessie avait décidé d'ignorer Chad, fâchée par son manque de réaction lorsqu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et l'avait aidé à remonter sur la plate forme de la tour, et ne lui avait plus rien dit depuis. Elle était assise à l'avant, à côté de Thomas. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps athlétique du noir en déviant le rétroviseur droit.

Dehors, la pluie tournait à l'orage, la foudre frappant le sol au gré de son humeur.

À l'arrière, la rousse avait décidé de désinfecter la plaie, pas tellement parce qu'il y avait de grands risques, mais surtout parce qu'elle était si près de Chad qu'elle voulait faire se prolonger le moment. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à soigner le jeune homme, un éclair frappa le sol juste à gauche du véhicule. D'un sursaut, Thomas vira un coup à droite, sortant de la piste, mais y revint très vite. Bousculée par le coup de volant, la jeune femme à l'arrière se retrouva allongé sur les jambes de Chad, et passa du rose léger au rouge sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Chad en l'aidant à se redresser.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis déclara qu'elle avait terminé, avant de se murer dans un silence, exaltée par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Jessie avait observé la scène, agacée par les agissements de l'autre fille, et aussi un peu par son audace, car elle trouvait la position que dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée n'était pas tout à fait naturelle.

Chad remit son T-shirt, et observa l'état de son blouson. L'impact de la balle avait, comme il le pensait, été un peu absorbé par l'épaisseur du cuir. Toutefois, il estima avoir eu de la chance, et il devrait peut-être renforcer cet équipement par une doublure un peu plus résistante.

Thomas conduisait un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, en raison du temps, lorsqu'un nouvel éclair le fit faire un écart, et Cassandra fut à nouveau bousculée, mais pas du côté de Chad.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un peu attention, cria-t-elle au conducteur, devant elle.

- Désolé, répondit-il.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, déclara Jessie à Thomas. Et tu conduirais peut-être mieux par ce temps, toi ? lança-t-elle ensuite à la rousse.

- Moi au moins, je ne ferais pas des écarts de route juste à cause de petits éclairs, répliqua-t-elle en foudroyant la lancière du regard.

- Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir gêné, la première fois…

- Attache ta ceinture, coupa Chad d'un ton neutre, avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Au moins tu seras un peu moins secouée. »

Cassandra s'attacha alors, et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, autant à cause du sarcasme de Jessie que de l'indifférence du noir à sa droite.

L'orage finit par se dissiper aux environs de la forêt qu'il fallait traverser pour attendre la fac, et Thomas roula un peu plus vite, même s'il resta prudent lors de la traversée de cette forêt sur une route boueuse. Par chance, ils ne s'embourbèrent à aucun moment, et ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit.

Se présentant à l'accueil, on leur dit qu'il était trop tard pour rencontrer le proviseur, Martine, mais qu'ils pourraient le voir dès le lendemain. En attendant, on leur alloua deux chambres doubles pour la nuit, et c'est ainsi, après un repas pris en compagnie des autres élèves de l'école, y compris des filles qui observaient toutes le beau gosse venu d'ailleurs qu'était Chad, qu'ils purent prendre un repos bien mérité après une telle journée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Chad aperçut le réveil qui affichait 5h. Il se leva alors, pour aller faire ses exercices quotidiens tout en visitant un peu la fac. Il eût alors la surprise de voir toute l'activité qu'il régnait à cette heure-ci, comparé au calme de la BGU. Il croisa d'autres élèves qui couraient, et même certains professeurs, qui avaient plus l'air de sergents recruteurs de l'armée que d'autre chose, en train de surveiller des élèves en pleines séries de pompes.

« Ça vous apprendra à ne pas respecter le couvre-feu ! » crut-il en entendre crier un.

Lui-même alla faire quelques pompes dans son coin, et il ne fut pas surpris, par contre, de voir des filles en survêtements, certainement sensées s'entraîner à cette heure matinale, venir s'agglutiner autour de lui pendant ses exercices.

_C'est partout pareil…_

Elles lui posèrent des questions, alors qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de s'exercer, en répondant toutefois avec courtoisie. Toutes ces questions portaient sur d'où il venait, comment il s'appelait, et, bien sûr, s'il était libre.

Une fois son entraînement matinal terminé, il alla prendre une douche. Thomas, qui partageait la chambre de Chad se réveilla lui aussi, réveillé par des coups à la porte. On lui annonça que l'entrevue avec Martine se déroulerait d'ici une heure. Au retour du noir de la douche, il le lui annonça avant d'aller à son tour faire sa toilette. Pendant ce temps, Chad se dirigea vers la chambre des filles, afin de les en informer. Il frappa à la porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Et il tomba sur une Jessie en serviette de bain en train de se brosser les cheveux, venant tout juste de sortir de la douche. L'apercevant en retour, elle eût tôt fait de lui lancer violement sa brosse en lui criant « Sors ! » Il esquiva de justesse le projectile, et referma la porte.

La brune avait été mal à l'aise lors de cette soudaine irruption du chef, et s'était empressée de le faire sortir, avant qu'elle ne rougisse de trop. Reprenant contenance, elle alla récupérer sa brosse, puis réajusta sa serviette, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le SeeD était resté devant la porte, attendant qu'on lui ouvre enfin. Lorsque cela se fit, il put apercevoir une Jessie, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, mais sensiblement baissée, laissant apparaître un décolleté assez important. Elle était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte d'une manière un peu aguicheuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Notre rendez-vous est dans une heure, déclara-t-il, ses yeux plantés dans ceux, verts de la jeune fille, impavide.

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme sur une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Je pensais bien que ce n'allait pas être à dix heures…

- Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il.

- Ouais, répliqua-t-elle, outrée que son stratagème n'ait pas fonctionné. À tout à l'heure… »

Elle allait refermer la porte, lorsque Chad se retourna pour ajouter :

« Au fait, ce n'est peut-être pas très galant de regarder à cet endroit, mais ce n'est pas aimable non plus d'en faire trop. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton de plaisanterie, avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle eut un léger sourire contrit, puis referma la porte. Furieuse qu'il ait déjoué son plan, elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite que Cassandra était sortie de la salle de bain un peu auparavant, assez pour entendre la dernière remarque du noir.

« Alors comme ça, on essaie de me piquer mon Chad ? lança-t-elle, frustrée.

- Je n'ai pas vu 'propriété de Cassandra Danis' marqué sur son front » répliqua-t-elle froidement, retournant à la place qu'elle occupait avant pour finir de se coiffer, passant devant la rousse.

Celle-ci en profita pour arracher la serviette de sa rivale, qui se cacha instinctivement les parties intimes. La menue en profita pour gifler la brune, qui vacilla.

« Petite garce » grogna-t-elle, avant de faire fi de sa pudeur pour sauter sur sa rivale, toutes griffes dehors.

Perdant à son tour sa serviette, l'autre poussai un cri aigu devant l'attaque de la brune, puis elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le lit derrière elle. Elles se griffèrent, se tirèrent les cheveux, roulèrent et tombèrent sur le sol, alternant entre position de dominée et de dominante, et se firent mal à des endroits où elles savaient que ça ferait mal (1). Finalement, lorsque toutes deux furent bien égratignées et eurent perdu quelques cheveux, Jessie apposa sa marque en giflant Cassandra bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

« Un joli bleu pour toi », triompha-t-elle.

Poussant un dernier cri, mais de panique à l'idée d'avoir une partie de son beau visage virant au violet, elle prit la fuite vers la salle de bain où elle resta enfermée bien longtemps pour cacher cet hématome sur sa joue et toujours plaire à son Chad chéri.

Jessie retourna s'asseoir à sa place, et pansa aussi un peu les coups de griffe qu'elle avait reçu, se recoiffa, s'habilla, puis se maquilla un peu, avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

(1) lalalala je ne préciserais rien lalala… 


	14. Nouvelle mission et rencontre inopinée

**Chapitre 15**

Une nouvelle fois au garde-à-vous, mais devant le proviseur Martine, Chad, accompagné de son équipe, expliqua leur présence à la faculté de Galbadia.

« Mm… fit-il. Je dois d'abord vous dire que ceux que vous cherchez sont passés par ici, et que je leur ai transmis les nouveaux ordres de la part de Cid Kramer. Vous deviez sûrement déjà être en route à ce moment. Ils sont allés à Deling City, accomplir une mission de grande importance. »

Alors que Chad allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, Martine continua :

« Ils auront pour objectif d'assassiner l'ambassadrice que Winzer Deling vient de nominer. La prêtresse Edea. »

Apparemment, cette déclaration fit son petit effet sur les coéquipiers du noir, qui s'agitèrent un peu.

« Cid Kramer m'a aussi transmis des ordres pour vous, devinant certainement que ma faculté serait votre première destination. (Ils firent un nouveau salut) Ce soir, un défilé sera organisé en l'occasion de la nomination d'Edea, et toute la population de Deling City et des environs sera présente pour y assister. Vous allez assister vos camarades dans leur tâche, en leur permettant de prendre la fuite dans l'agitation que vous provoquerez parmi la populace. Je vous laisse le choix de la stratégie et des moyens à employer. C'est tout. Rompez. »

« Assassiner la sorcière ? s'exclama Thomas lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau. Ils sont devenus cinglés ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Jessie, qui paraissait tout aussi perturbée.

- Tuer une nécromancienne ne se fait pas juste d'un coup de fusil. Elles ont de grands pouvoirs magiques qui les protègent.

- Ils ne les ont quand même pas envoyés au casse-pipe, s'insurgea la brune du pessimisme du blond. Ils ont certainement trouvé un moyen de pallier à ça.

- N'empêche, déclara Chad. Ça me paraît quand même étrange… »

Ils remontèrent dans le véhicule, après avoir refait le plein. 'On ne sait jamais' avait déclaré Jessie avec un regard étrange vers son chef. Puis ils partirent en direction de la capitale Galbadienne, avec le noir au volant, ce qui ne lui empêcha pas de faire part de son début de plan à ses camarades.

Jessie observa le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, puis ferma les yeux à son tour, alors que les derniers rayons lui caressaient le visage.

À quelque distance de la ville, le SeeD s'arrêta, et dut réclama les armes de ses camarades. Ainsi, il enroula un pistolet, un nunchaku et son katana dans une bâche qui traînait dans la voiture, et alla le cacher dans un buisson bordant la route. Avant de repartir, Thomas demanda :

« Tu es sûr qu'il vont nous contrôler ?

- Quasiment certain, répondit-il. Quatre jeunes gens dans une voiture immatriculée à Dollet peuvent aussi bien être de nouveaux partisans à la cause de Deling que des assassins venus pour les éliminer, lui ou la sorcière. On risque même de subir un interrogatoire, alors il faut que nous ayant une raison crédible, et la même pour tous, de préférence…

- Et tu n'as pas d'arme, toi ? lança la rousse à Jessie, d'un air moqueur.

- Je l'ai toujours sur moi… » répondit-elle sur le même ton en agitant son poignet où se trouvait son bracelet.

Et effectivement, ça ne rata pas. A l'entrée de la ville, les soldats les firent sortir du véhicule les mains sur la tête, les fouillèrent, puis les emmenèrent passer un interrogatoire. Ils déclarèrent tous être là pour voir la sorcière, convaincus du bien qu'elle pouvait apporter en tant qu'ambassadrice de Galbadia, et qu'ils comptaient s'engager dans l'armée, après le défilé du lendemain. Les quatre SeeDs avaient convenu de cette version sur le chemin. Ils continuèrent de les interroger chacun leur tour une bonne partie de la journée, espérant en faire craquer un pour donner une autre raison de leur venue, mais personne ne céda.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la ville, le soleil était déjà bien avancé à l'ouest, et les quatre SeeDs se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, et ils eurent quartier libre jusqu'au soir, où ils se retrouveraient dans un restaurant pour discuter de leur plan.

De son côté, Chad décida en premier lieu d'aller s'acheter un nouveau t-shirt avec un peu de sa première paie. Par la suite, il continua un peu de déambuler dans les rues, et trouva une paire de mitaines en cuir noir, sobres, comme il les appréciait. Observant sa main et la mitaine (1) qui se trouvait dessus, il constata qu'elle se faisait vieille et craquelée, et il s'offrit cette petite fantaisie.

Ensuite, il resta un instant devant la vitrine d'une forge. Il aurait bien aimé y entrer et se défouler un peu sur un morceau de métal chaud, mais cela amènerait le forgeron à lui poser des questions sur sa provenance. Or, il était en mission et devait se faire discret. Haussant les épaules, il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, lorsqu'il croisa Thomas.

« Je crois que les filles se sont un peu disputées, déclara le blond

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu des cris provenant de leur chambre, ce matin. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes pour la mission…

- (_Les filles…_) Laissons-les se débrouiller entre elles, répondit-il d'un soupir. Si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas, on avisera…

- Tu as raison, admit Thomas.

- Bon, je pensais aller reconnaître les lieux, si ça t'intéresse… »

Jessie se promena au gré des rues qui se présentaient devant elle. Elle était un peu troublée par le comportement de Chad ces derniers jours, et ne savait plus où se mettre. D'abord, il avait un peu plaisanté avec elle lors de leur combat pendant la sortie 'baby-sitting', puis il avait été distant, voire froid pendant toute la mission, jusqu'à tout à l'heure. En plus, il semblait plus s'intéresser à Cassandra qu'à elle, et en même temps, il avait l'air de vouloir entretenir un semblant de relation avec elle.

Tous ces événements avaient fait qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était avec ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. À chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle, tellement son regard était indifférent, voire vide, en permanence, comme s'il pensait toujours à autre chose.

Elle continuait de se poser des questions lorsqu'elle rentra dans une personne qui s'était arrêtée.

« E… excusez-moi, babilla-t-elle, confuse.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit une voix qui lui était familière. Tiens ? Jessie ? »

Elle leva son regard pour voir qui était cette personne qui la connaissait. Il était blond et portait une longue veste blanche avec un motif rouge en forme de croix sur le bras. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut…

« Seifer ?

- Qui d'autre ? sourit le jeune homme. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… hésita-t-elle. Je viens voir le défilé. »

Le félon leva un sourcil suspicieux, faisant un peu bouger sa cicatrice. Il l'invita à aller dans un endroit plus calme. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils dans un bar tranquille à cette heure-ci.

Après avoir commandé un rafraîchissement, Jessie ne sut pas quoi dire, et à peine quoi penser. L'apparition inopinée de son ex petit ami semait encore plus la confusion dans son esprit. Seifer lança la discussion.

« Alors ce vieux grigou de Cid admettrait-il sa faiblesse face au plan de Deling ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. On m'a envoyée ici pour voir ce qui se passe, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, le regard fixé vers la table où ils étaient assis. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quand je t'ai vu à la télé. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu fasses ça ? demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.

- Ça ? ça n'a plus d'importance, déclara-t-il. Je suis le Chevalier de la sorcière, maintenant.

- Chevalier ? demanda-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui, n'étant pas certaine de le comprendre.

- Oui. Edea m'aidera à réaliser mon rêve… »

Son rêve. Elle se souvint de l'époque où ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il lui avait souvent parlé de ses ambitions, même que c'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à le quitter : il était trop égocentrique. Il lui avait parlé de ses rêves de puissance et de gloire.

« La puissance et la gloire, dit-elle évasivement. Mais que compte-t-elle faire ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras aussi avoir le pouvoir » déclara-t-il, exalté.

Prenant le silence de Jessie pour un consentement, Seifer s'approcha de son visage et lui offrit un long baiser. En profitant un instant, la jeune fille finit par le repousser.

« Non, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas te suivre. C'est ton rêve, pas le mien.

- Tu vas rester à suivre les ordres d'imbéciles toute ta vie, alors, déclara-t-il amèrement.

- Reviens avec nous, le supplia-t-elle subitement.

- Et je refuserais un avenir de gloire pour me retrouver à faire le serf ? s'exclama le blond en retour.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tirer dessus ! » cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Restant un instant silencieux face à cette information divulguée par la brune à son corps défendant, il répondit froidement :

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es ici. Pour tenter de nous éliminer… »

Jessie se rendant compte de la gravité de son action, mais ne pipant mot, il prit cela pour un aveu :

« Tu me déçois. » dit-il finalement, puis il s'en alla sans aucune autre forme de procès, ni regard pour la jeune femme qui avait de nouveau posé un regard perdu sur la table.

Seifer sorti du bar, une larme naquit au bord de l'œil droit de Jessie, puis creusa un sillon le long de sa joue, tomba, pour enfin finir sa course sur la surface travaillée de la table. Nombre d'autres larmes suivirent le même chemin. Elle s'en voulait pour cette déclaration, et plusieurs pensées l'assaillirent en même temps. Ne parvenant pas à les ordonner, elle continuait de pleurer.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? vint lui demander un serveur, obéissant au règlement à propos du bien être des clients.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez avoir comme questions stupides ! » lui cracha-t-elle, avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour du bistrot.

Se frottant la tête quand à la réaction de la jeune femme, il comprit enfin la décision du patron de faire payer les clients au moment de la commande. Il finit par se reprendre, ainsi que les deux boissons que leurs deux clients avaient à peine touchées.

Ce fut une Jessie plus confuse qu'avant de rencontrer Seifer, et avec les yeux rouges, qui sortit du bâtiment. Elle continua de marcher le long des rues, reprenant peu à peu le cours de ses pensées. Elle s'en voulut tout d'abord d'avoir insinué la raison de la présence des SeeDs ici, ce que le blond avait tout de suite compris. Ensuite vint tout naturellement la question de la conséquence de ses actes. Elle passerait certainement devant le conseil de discipline, une fois de retour à la BGU. Mais Chad ? Qu'allait-il dire ?

_Tu me déçois…_

Se remémorant les dernières paroles de Seifer, elle voulut alors de tout son coeur que le noir ne lui dise jamais la même chose. Surprise par cette pensée, elle s'arrêta de marcher, et comprit qu'elle avait fait un choix. Avec sa déclaration dans un premier lieu, elle avait renoncé définitivement à Seifer, car il avait su semer le doute sur ses sentiments pour lui au moment de son baiser.

Puis par cette pensée. Elle avouait d'elle-même, sans Camille pour le lui tirer du nez, qu'elle aimait Chad. Même si cela n'était venu que par des choses simple, la manière dont il lui avait sauvé la vie à Dollet, son duel avec lui à Balamb, ses deux danses durant le bal, et enfin…

_Notre combat contre tous ces monstres… Attends, j'ai dit 'notre' ?_

Désormais, elle en était sûre. Son cœur appartenait bel et bien au jeune homme à la peau bronzée par les rigueurs de la forge. Elle eut un nouvel instant de panique, son esprit revenant sur la situation actuelle, puis elle décida de ne rien dire, quoi qu'il arrive, autant pour ne pas gâcher ses chances avec Chad que pour ne pas être renvoyée de la BGU. Elle reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers le restaurant, espérant que les garçons ne soient pas encore arrivés, et qu'ils n'arrivent pas avant que ces yeux aient repris une couleur un peu plus normale, car même si elle avait des lunettes de soleil sur elle, cela ne ferait pas très futé de les porter à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

(1) oui bon, le gant sans doigt, ça s'appelle une mitaine, je ne le savais pas, au début. Alors merci à ma Wilwarin pour la précision. 

Je sais, j'avais dit que je serai plus régulier. Mais vous savez, les cours, tout ça... Enfin bon, quatre nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui.

À la prochaine.


	15. Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec

Ho ho ho... géant vert Joyeux Noël ! En cadeau, voilà une nouvelle platée de chapitres...

Qui a dit que j'en mets seulement quand ma fic descend en dessous de la cinquième position des fanfic FF8 en Français ?

...Même pô vrai, d'abord...

**Chapitre 16**

Les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à 18h30 à une table du restaurant. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, les deux filles se foudroyaient du regard, même si Jessie ne s'y donnait pas à fond. À côté d'elle, quand les serveurs les eurent apporté le repas et se furent éloignés, Chad commença son briefing :

« Notre mission, rappela-t-il, est de provoquer une émeute dans la foule qui sera présente devant le palais présidentiel, afin que l'autre équipe puisse s'enfuir sans problèmes après l'élimination de leur objectif.

- Sais-tu où ça pourrait se passer ? demanda Thomas

- Non, répondit-il. Mais ils utiliseront certainement un tireur d'élite, et les deux meilleurs points de vue qu'ils pourront avoir sont au dessus du palais présidentiel…

- … ou sur l'arc de triomphe, le coupa Jessie. Mais que doit-on faire pour semer l'agitation ?

- Pour ça, je vous laisse improviser, sourit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une méthode plus appropriée qu'une autre.

- Très bien, fit Thomas. Alors je vais utiliser ma magie.

- Et je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux, me battre, déclara la brune en jetant un regard moqueur à la rousse en face d'elle.

- Euh… fit-elle, ne savant pas encore quoi faire, avant de poser une autre question. Comment va-t-on se répartir ?

- Pour garder un équilibre de force, je vous propose de faire deux équipes de deux, avec Jessie dans l'un, et moi dans l'autre. »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Jessie fut face à un grand problème existentiel : soit elle allait avec Cassandra, et elles se taperaient plus dessus que sur les autres, soit elle la laissait à Chad, et elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait en les laissant les deux ensemble. Maugréant intérieurement, elle déclara finalement :

« Alors je vais avec Thomas.

- Oui, comme ça on aura l'air de deux couples, approuva Cassandra, rendant son regard moqueur à la brune. Et on se fondra mieux dans la foule.

- Ok… soupira Thomas

- Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord… déclara Chad. Jessie et Thomas, vous irez du côté droit de la place, tandis que Cassandra et moi irons du côté gauche. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ?

- Oui, dit Thomas. Quel sera le signal pour commencer l' 'agitation de foule' ?

- Je pense qu'on le saura, répondit-il, un brin énigmatique. Autre chose ?

- Et que fait-on si… l'autre équipe échoue ? fit Jessie après un instant d'hésitation.

- La même chose que si ça réussit, répondit-il, l'air lugubre. On met le bazar et on part… »

Après cela, ils finirent leur repas en silence, Cassandra jubilant intérieurement, Thomas et Jessie ruminant leurs pensées, et Chad, calmement.

Avant de se séparer pour leur mission, ils se lancèrent un dernier 'bonne chance', puis ils se rendirent vers leurs points d'action.

L'horloge du palais affichait 19h15, et la foule commençait à être nombreuse. Attendant le début du défilé, Jessie soupira une nouvelle fois, et eut la surprise d'avoir un écho de la part de Thomas.

« Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bah, soupira-t-il. J'ai juste aucune chance avec Cassandra, c'est tout.

- Tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Ben non, je disais juste ça comme ça, ironisa-t-il. Manque de bol, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Chad.

- J'ai vu ça, commenta-t-elle.

- Et en plus, elle a l'air de me détester, renchérit-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- En fait, je crois qu'elle est cinglée. Elle croit qu'il lui appartient, alors qu'ils ont juste dansé un morceau ensemble…

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, fit remarquer le blond.

- Malheureusement, oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Alors bienvenue au club…

- Euh… fit Jessie, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre.

- Le club des amours difficiles, précisa-t-il. Pas des groupies de Chad.

- Tu me rassures » sourit-elle.

De son côté, Cassandra tenait à son idée de couple et tenait le bras de Chad comme si elle était agrippée à une bouée de secours, ce qui importunait tout de même ledit jeune homme. Toutefois, croyant qu'elle avait un peu peur de la mission, ce qui était partiellement faux, il ne dit rien ni ne tenta de se dégager. Dans son petit nuage, la rousse ne dit rien tout le temps durant lequel ils attendirent, au grand 'bonheur' d'un Chad n'ayant pas envie, comme toujours, de faire la discussion.

L'horloge arrivant sur les 19h30, tout le monde put entendre retentir l'hymne galbadien, et Deling s'avança vers son estrade, afin de faire son discours, ou comment dire huit fois la même chose de huit manières différentes sans que la populace s'en rende compte, bref tout l'art du discours politique. Cela se résumait à ceci :

« Galbadia est la première nation montante, et elle s'ouvrira encore plus au monde grâce à sa nouvelle ambassadrice… (Mais en fait non, Galbadia c'est la plus forte, et on va conquérir tout le monde avec notre sorcière, z'allez bien vous faire baiser hahaha.)(1) »

Puis la sorcière apparut enfin, et commença son discours. On put entendre plusieurs cris de colère dans la foule, et Chad crut un instant ne plus sentir son bras, tellement Cassandra le lui serrait.

_Là, elle a vraiment peur..._

Lui par contre, était totalement indifférent à ce discours. Après tout, on ne pouvait jamais faire vraiment confiance aux nécromanciennes…

De l'autre côté de la place, Jessie avait ouvert de grands yeux, et Thomas avait poussé un juron indigné, qui se transforma en exclamation de surprise, lorsqu'Edea tua le président.

« …ça devait arriver » marmonna Chad, avant de regarder autour de lui. La population semblait survoltée, surtout par le départ imminent du défilé et les feux d'artifices qui crépitaient de partout, et les forces de l'ordre semblaient prêtes à étouffer tout débordement, équipés de matraques et de boucliers anti-émeute.

_Bien, ça va nous arranger les choses._

Cette pensée fut partagée par Jessie, qui n'attendait maintenant plus que le signal.

Les danseurs commencèrent à s'agiter devant le portail, qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant passer le char d'Edea, et le reste de la parade. Jetant un œil autour de lui, Chad aperçut furtivement deux personnes se glisser à l'intérieur de la demeure présidentielle par l'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il crut reconnaître l'un des deux comme étant Squall Leonhart, de sa classe. L'autre ne lui disait rien du tout.

Le char passa juste devant lui, et il en profita pour voir de quoi la prêtresse avait l'air, mais tout ce qu'il croisa fut le regard d'un Seifer triomphant. Il ne sembla pas le voir et continua de balayer la foule, sa gunblade en l'air.

« Seifer ? fit la rousse. Mais…

- Que fait-il là ? » s'exclama Thomas.

À cet instant, Jessie voulut se faire toute petite, autant de pas sa culpabilité qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie.

De toute la population rassemblée sur la place, peu remarquèrent le carillon du palais qui s'éleva sur les coups de 20 heures. Jessie l'aperçut, et comprit aussitôt, alors que le char se dirigeait maintenant vers l'arc de triomphe. Elle se tourna vers Thomas.

« Tiens-toi…

- …Prête, dit le noir. Le signal ne va pas tarder. »

Il retira son bras de l'emprise de la rousse, et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la limite des civils, où les soldats guettaient toujours. De l'autre côté de la place, il put voir…

Jessie comprit que Chad avait eu la même idée qu'elle, en le voyant en face, regardant dans sa direction. Lui adressant un sourire de connivence, elle était prête à faire apparaître son arme. Thomas, à côté d'elle, put aussi le voir, ainsi que…

Cassandra avait enfin eu une idée, peut-être pas très lumineuse, mais qu'elle espérait efficace, et avait rejoint Chad.

Comme attendu, la grille de l'arc de triomphe s'effondra devant le char, et le regard des deux combattants convergea vers le carrousel, mais le coup ne partit pas.

« On dirait bien…

- …Qu'il y a un problème » s'inquiéta la brune, se remémorant sa rencontre avec son ex.

Le coup finit par partir, le son du tir se propageant tel le tonnerre sur la place.

Deux voix s'élevèrent à droite et à gauche de la place, presque simultanément, criant :

« Révolution ! »

Chad frappa d'un crochet du droit le premier garde en face de lui, ce qui le fit voler un peu plus loin, sonné. Il fut vite encerclé par les autres soldats, plus que prêts à mater ce fauteur de trouble.

De son côté, Jessie était à peu près dans la même situation, sa lance en main, et un soldat au sol, assommé par la hampe de l'arme. Thomas trouva l'instant propice pour lancer une boule de feu sur les soldats, éclairant la scène d'un éclat surnaturel pendant un vif instant. Il cria à son tour le signal de ralliement.

Cassandra s'était avancée vers les soldats, et lorsque certains la lorgnèrent d'un air plus que mauvais, elle inspira profondément, et lança un grand cri aigu qui dépassa nombre d'autant d'autres cris de joie.

D'un côté et de l'autre, de nouveaux civils virent se joindre aux quatre jeunes gens, certains motivés par la fougue des deux guerriers, d'autres voulant aider la jeune fille feignant la détresse, d'autres, enfin, qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion d'en découdre avec les forces galbadiennes pour se venger de la supercherie de la sorcière.

Le combat se propagea jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cour du palais, avec les quatre SeeDs en première ligne, Cassandra ayant ramassé la matraque d'un des soldats, et faisant à son tour des ravages avec. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se battre en compagnie de son Apollon, autant y mettre tout son cœur.

Chad vit une ombre un peu à côté de lui, et leva la tête. Le garde qui voulait l'assommer fut moins prompt à réagir, et se vit écrasé sous le poids de son bouclier et de celui d'un autre jeune SeeD taciturne armé d'une gunblade. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps à savoir si le garde était vaincu ou pas et ce précipita vers une voiture stationnée à deux pas. Il partit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé, mais en direction de l'arc de triomphe.

« (_Il y a un problème !_) Fichons le camp ! » cria Chad aux trois autres.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le portail, mais Cassandra ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit un coup de matraque sur la tempe, s'écroulant sur le coup. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de se délecter de son action qu'un coup de pied retourné vola vers lui.

Chad prit la jeune fille sur son épaule, et ils s'enfuirent, apercevant _in extremis_ le même jeune homme vêtu d'une veste brune et avec un stetson de la même couleur qu'il avait vu avant le passage du char en compagnie de Squall, et une jeune femme vêtue de bleu passer juste devant eux, se précipitant à leur tour vers l'arc de triomphe.

Sortis de l'émeute, les trois poursuivirent leur chemin vers leur voiture. Alors qu'ils allaient perdre de vue l'arc de triomphe, un éclat bleuté en jaillit, et ils purent percevoir à travers le bruit des combats un autre cri suraigu, provenant certainement du monument, qui se faisait lentement mais sûrement encercler par les forces galbadiennes.

« Il est plus que temps de partir », déclara Jessie.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, laissant Cassandra aux bons soins de Thomas à l'arrière, et Chad les conduisit vite vers les portes de la ville, priant pour qu'elles ne soient pas encore fermées.

* * *

(1) Argh ! dans la version Word c'était écrit en petits caractères, du genre illisible en taille de page normale. Voyez le topo... Dans le genre contrat avec clauses en mini caractères.


	16. Révélations au clair de lune

**Chapitre 17**

Une simple barrière leur avait interdit l'accès à l'extérieur de la ville, mais pas longtemps. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires, et virent que personne ne les poursuivait.

« Ils doivent certainement avoir trop à faire dans la ville même » supposa Thomas.

Une heure plus tard, Cassandra s'éveilla, et supplia presque immédiatement que le mouvement de la voiture cesse, ce qui était facilement compréhensible, vu la taille de la bosse qu'elle avait sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc, et montèrent un petit bivouac. Fatigués par leur travail, ils mirent au point un tour de garde jusqu'au lendemain. Chad prit le premier tour, et en profita pour voir si le choc avec la barrière n'avait pas trop endommagé leur véhicule. Après une rapide vérification, il en vint au fait que seule la carrosserie avait été un peu froissée.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, docteur ? entendit-il derrière lui.

- Juste de la tôle froissée » répondit-il en se retournant.

Derrière son faux air décontracté, Jessie était perturbée par l'aboutissement de la tentative d'assassinat, persuadée que c'était de sa faute. Et cela l'empêchait de dormir.

Chad revint jeter une bûche au petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé, avant de retourner vers elle, maintenant assise sur le capot du véhicule, regardant la lune se lever.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Hein ? fit-elle. Non… Tout va bien, je n'ai juste pas sommeil. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.

_« Tu me déçois… »_

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour l'autres équipe, c'est ça ? continua-t-il après un moment, et rajouta, vu l'absence de réponses : Je m'attendais à ce que ça rate…

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, croyant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

- Tuer une sorcière avec une seule balle, c'était impossible. Comme Thomas l'avait dit…

- Je me demandais pourquoi ils n'ont pas fui, mais sont partis tenter de la tuer par des moyens plus… conventionnels, mentit-elle.

- C'était sans doute les ordres, supposa-t-il.

- Et ils suivraient les ordres même s'ils leur disaient de se jeter dans le feu ?

- Non, c'est autre chose que du suicide, argumenta le noir.

- Quoi alors ? L'honneur ? grinça-t-elle.

- Certains suivent la voie de l'honneur toute leur vie, commenta-t-il, regardant pensivement sa main droite.

- Et c'est ton cas ? demanda-t-elle, regrettant d'avoir raillé cette vertu.

- Je ne sais pas… » avoua-t-il, relevant la tête vers la lune.

La lune, d'abord rouge sang lorsqu'elle avait surgi de l'horizon, était passée au rose et pâlissait lentement.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu voir les yeux de l'officier, à Dollet ? demanda-t-elle finalement après un moment de silence.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… répondit-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lança-t-elle, un peu frustrée.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, souffla-t-il.

- Je n'en aurai pas, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Et de celle des autres…

- Je ne le répèterai pas.

- Vraiment ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- S'il faut le jurer, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée du manque de confiance du jeune homme. Je te jure que je ne le répèterai pas…

- Bien, sourit-il. Je veux bien te faire confiance, alors…

- Génial, il me fait confiance, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je t'écoute… »

Chad enleva sa paire de mitaines, et regarda sa cicatrice.

« Celui qui m'a fait ça, dit-il évasivement… et celui qui a lâchement tué mes parents, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus hargneux en fermant son poing… »

Jessie hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il était en train de chercher ses mots.

« Les seules choses dont je me souvienne de lui, c'était qu'il était Galbadien.

- Et les autres choses… ? poursuivit la brune pour lui.

- Les autres choses… ses yeux. Et son rire sadique lorsqu'il les a tués.

- Ah, fit-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- C'était il y a dix ans. J'avais sept ans…

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle.

- Il y a dix ans, poursuivit-il un peu plus fort et levant son regard vers les étoiles, ne semblant entendre Jessie. J'ai juré que je chercherai cet homme toute ma vie, et que je lui ferai payer, que je le ferai souffrir autant que j'ai souffert ! »

Jessie ne fit aucun commentaire à cette déclaration, apprenant de nouvelles choses sur le jeune homme, et comprenant la solennité de l'instant.

Elle avait continué d'observer la lune, allongée sur le capot de la voiture, et s'était peu à peu faite entraîner par Morphée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'aube, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait protégée du froid de la nuit avec l'une des couvertures qui étaient rangées dans le véhicule. Balayant son regard autour d'elle vit aussi que Thomas et Cassandra semblaient encore endormis.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'horizon rosissant, puis aperçut une silhouette familière un peu plus loin, à sa gauche.

La pointe de son katana plantée dans le sol, le tranchant dirigé vers les lueurs les plus vives, ses mains jointes autour de la garde, Chad était agenouillé dans la même direction, la tête baissée, tel dans une étrange prière dont seul lui connaissait la signification. Alors que l'orbe doré apparaissait, il releva la tête et l'observa un instant.

Jessie crut voir ses lèvres bouger, mais, étant trop loin, n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. Il se redressa alors, et empoignant son arme toujours fichée dans le sol, lui fit faire un arc entier, comme s'il fendait le soleil, et il se retrouva finalement dos à celui-ci, l'épée rengainée dans le même mouvement.

« Magnifique », voulut-elle dire, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il revint vers le camp, le visage aussi fermé qu'à son habitude.

« Bonjour, lança-t-il en passant devant Jessie.

- Euh… Oui, bonjour, fit-elle, encore émerveillée. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi, répondit-il accroupi à côté de Thomas, le secouant doucement.

- Hein ? marmonna le blond, les yeux mi-clos.

- Il est l'heure de partir, déclara le noir.

- Okay… répondit-il, se redressant pour s'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Pas dormi, marmonna Jessie pour elle-même, toujours assise sur le capot de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articula péniblement Cassandra, qu'avait à son tour réveillé Chad.

- On part, répéta-t-il.

- Hein ? geignit-elle. Mais le soleil se lève à peine…

- On s'est arrêtés pour toi, remarqua-t-il. Il est temps de repartir.

- Mais…

- Le navire ne nous attendra pas toute la journée » coupa-t-il sèchement, n'ayant pas envie de palabrer des heures, en retournant derrière le volant.

Un peu blessée dans son orgueil, la rousse prit néanmoins tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Soupirant d'exaspération devant la lenteur de sa camarade, Jessie tendit sa main vers le contact, et démarra le moteur. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, et la jeune fille se précipita vers le véhicule, sa couverture roulée en boule sous le bras.

« Tiens, railla la brune en regardant à l'arrière. On est réveillée, maintenant ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien, la fusillant du regard.

Chad desserra le frein à main, et la voiture repartit en direction de Dollet.

Ils étaient encore à une heure du duché, lorsqu'un Wendigo sorti de nulle part se mit en travers de la route, obligeant le SeeD à piler brusquement. Excité par le crissement des pneus, il frappa de ses deux poings sur le capot juste devant lui. Sortant de l'engin, Thomas, Jessie et Chad se préparèrent à affronter le monstre. Cassandra, elle, resta à l'intérieur, tétanisée par l'irruption et l'attaque de la créature.

Le noir tentait en vain d'entailler le cuir épais du Wendigo, et Jessie de le transpercer, avec la même réussite que son chef, lorsque le blond lui lança un Brasier. La chair monstrueuse sembla se calciner un instant, mais la bête sembla folle furieuse, et Chad put éviter son premier poing, mais pas celui qui se cachait derrière, le recevant en pleine cage thoracique. L'air s'échappant violement de ses poumons, il fut propulsé quelques pas en arrière, KO pour le compte.

« Lance-lui un… commença Jessie, voulant abréger le combat le plus vite possible.

- Glacier ! » lança Thomas, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Le monstre fut immobilisé quelques instants, où la lancière prit appui sur la voiture pour sauter plus haut, effectuer un demi-tour en plein vol, et atterrir violement, la pointe de son arme en première, sur l'amas de glace enfermant le Wendigo. Il ne put l'éviter, et sa peau ne put rien face à la vitesse à laquelle la lance le transperça.

Alors que les deux SeeDs se précipitaient vers leur chef, Cassandra en fit de même, et fit un rapide diagnostic.

« Il a certainement deux ou trois côtes de brisées, déclara-t-elle, sinistre.

- Tu peux le soigner ? demanda une Jessie inquiète.

- Oui, répondit-elle, regardant la brune d'un air de mépris. Mais à une seule condition.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne le soignerai que si tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour, déclara-t-elle, triomphante.

- Tu sais qu'il risque de crever, et tu me demandes ça ? explosa-t-elle.

- À toi de voir… ricana-t-elle.

- Si tu ne le soignes pas, coupa court Thomas, je lui applique un sort de Soin. »

Le blond avait toujours quelques Soin en réserve, mais il préférait les garder en cas d'extrême nécessité, et généralement pour lui. Il était sérieusement en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas réviser son jugement sur la jeune infirmière.

« Soit, répondit la rousse en lui jetant un regard noir. Je vais le faire. Après tout, c'est mon boulot. »

Elle avait appuyé sur les derniers mots de sa phrase, comme pour faire comprendre à Thomas qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires, puis elle se mit au travail, sortant de son sac plusieurs potions et quelques bandages.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard courroucé à la rousse, Jessie s'assit au volant, et tourna la clé sur le contact. Le moteur émit un petit toussotement, et n'alla pas plus loin.

Jurant, elle tapa un coup sur le volant de frustration, puis tira sur la manette d'ouverture du capot. Thomas le souleva, et ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant les dégâts causés par les poings du monstre, puis il regarda Chad, impressionné.

« Sa G-Force doit vraiment lui donner une meilleure constitution, pour avoir survécu à ces poings…

- Que veux-tu dire par l… lui demanda Jessie. Oh putain ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, voyant à son tour les dommages causés au moteur.

(Bon, je ne m'y connais pas trop en vocabulaire mécanique, alors la liste des dommages je la laisse à votre imagination, ok ?)

Tout ce qu'ils purent faire se résuma à une réparation de fortune, en particulier pour le radiateur, où ils utilisèrent les morceaux de glace restant autour de la carcasse du monstre (dont Jessie préleva ce qui lui semblait être des composants qui pourraient certainement améliorer son arme) pour remplacer, en fondant, le liquide de refroidissement.

« Il ne faudra pas trop pousser le moteur, finit pas annoncer Thomas. Sinon, il risque de vraiment rendre l'âme, ou pire, de nous sauter à la figure. »

Cassandra avait fini ses soins, et Chad, toujours inconscient, n'aurait plus que deux côtes fêlées. Ils durent le transporter sur la banquette arrière, où Cassandra veilla attentivement sur lui, la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux à croire que c'est le premier geste appris lorsqu'on vient au secours d'un beau gosse…

Ils mirent trois heures pour rallier Dollet, au lieu de la seule prévue au départ. Peu avant leur entrée en ville, Chad reprit connaissance, et tenta de se lever, avant qu'une douleur lancinante ne lui déchire la poitrine.

« Doucement, lui dit Cassandra. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup.

- Je l'avais remarqué, marmonna le noir, se relevant plus doucement, et un peu avec l'aide de la rousse.

- On arrive » déclara Jessie.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, ils sortirent tous du véhicule, et, pendant que Chad remettait son t-shirt et sa veste – Cassandra avait prétendu que les bandages devaient rester à l'air libre tant qu'il ne se réveillait pas – par dessus son plastron de pansements, le concessionnaire siffla de stupeur lorsqu'il vit l'impact.

« Vous vous êtes pris un arbres durant l'orage ? supposa-t-il.

- Non, répondit Thomas. Un Wendigo sur le chemin du retour…

- C'était un sacré arbre » marmonna Chad, un nouvel éclair de douleur lui traversant la cage thoracique.

Après avoir déclaré que cette voiture était bonne pour la casse, l'homme les salua. Le remerciant, ils prirent donc cette direction.

« J'allais bientôt partir » leur dit le capitaine du navire, heureux que les quatre jeunes gens reviennent - presque- entiers.


	17. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Chapitre 18**

Le retour se fit dans le silence, chacun content d'être sur le chemin du retour, en sécurité, ou ayant trop mal pour parler.

Arrivés à Balamb, ils furent néanmoins surpris de ne pas avoir de véhicule pour rentrer.

« Bon, fit Chad, ayant presque totalement récupéré. C'est parti pour la marche à pied… »

Sur le chemin du retour, ils virent un groupe de premières années s'entraîner contre des petits monstres. Jessie fut curieuse de savoir qui les surveillait, et Chad un peu aussi, et ils allèrent à leur rencontre, Thomas et Cassandra à leur suite.

« Mais qui donc vois-je en train de faire du baby-sitting ? s'exclama joyeusement la brune. Camille ? »

L'interpellée se retourna, et eu une expression de joie en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Hééé ! cria-t-elle en courant à leur rencontre. Vous étiez où ? »

Elle sauta au cou de Jessie, toujours heureuse de voir son amie.

« À Dollet et à Galbadia » répondit-elle, alors que son amie la lâchait pour se jeter maintenant au cou de Chad.

« Chaaaad, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait langoureux, en se lovant dans son cou ! Tu m'as manqué, mon grand fou…

- (_Aïe… J'ai de nouveau mal_) Tant que ça ? soupira-t-il.

- Mais oui ! Il faut qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé lundi matin… C'est qui, eux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, toujours accrochée au cou du noir et voyant les deux autres approcher.

- Thomas, répondit Jessie.

- Mouais… dit-elle, comme si elle le jaugeait.

- … et Cassandra » poursuivit-elle, en profitant pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Camille lâcha alors Chad pour observer la rousse de plus près. Celle-ci lui la foudroyait distinctement du regard. La châtaine arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Aucune chance… » déclara-t-elle, puis elle s'en alla un peu plus loin avec Jessie, laissant Chad avec ses côtes, Cassandra avec des pensées meurtrières vers Camille, et Thomas renfrogné par sa remarque pas tout à fait aimable.

« Lundi matin ? s'emporta Jessie sans trop élever la voix, une fois que les deux furent hors de portée d'oreille.

- Ça te turlupine, hein ? fit son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai sauté dessus quand il est sorti de sa chambre, gloussa-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Je l'ai poussé dans sa chambre, et je l'ai déshabillé.

- Dis moi que c'est tout ! la supplia-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah, fit la brune, rassurée.

- Si je retrouve ce crétin de templier, je le tue !

- Tu ne l'auras jamais, niark ! la nargua son amie.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi, tu l'as fait !

- Non, rit-elle. Je t'expliquerai plus tard… »

Après avoir pris congé de leur camarade, ils repartirent vers la BGU, et, une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent directement au bureau du proviseur. Debout devant les quatre jeunes gens au garde à vous, Cid attendit leur rapport. Lorsqu'il aborda l'entrevue avec Martine, Cid le coupa.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Que vous aviez transmis des ordres à l'autre équipe, ainsi qu'à nous, pendant que nous faisions le trajet.

- Mais à quoi pensait-il ? explosa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ! »

Les quatre SeeDs furent surpris.

« Mais alors, demanda Thomas. Il nous a menti ?

- J'en ai bien peur… Mais dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite… »

Chad poursuivit son récit, jusqu'à leur sortie de la ville.

« Et qu'en est-il de l'autre équipe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils aient échoué dans la tentative d'assassinat, répondit Chad. N'ayant pas réussi à l'abattre à distance, ils ont tenté une attaque plus directe.

- Peuvent-ils rentrer ? demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

- Ils se sont faits encercler par les soldats. Ils ont certainement été capturés. »

Les templiers présents dans le bureau s'agitèrent, inquiets de cette nouvelle.

« Il va falloir en assumer les conséquences… finit par déclarer le proviseur. Mais vous êtes tous les quatre de retour, ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Vous devez être fatigués, allez donc vous reposer. Rompez ! »

Les autres étaient sortis quand Chad se rappela d'un détail.

« Monsieur, j'ai omis de vous parler de quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Almassy est aux côtés de la sorcière.

- Ah, fit-il. Alors elle sait certainement qu'ils viennent d'ici… »

Avant que les portes du bureau ne se referment, Chad put entendre un templier dire à l'un de ses frères :

« IL ne va pas être content… »

_IL ? Qui donc ?_

Midi sonnait lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, et il se dirigea donc vers la cafétéria. Les trois autres avaient aussi pris cette direction, et il les aperçut, chacun séparément dans leurs groupes habituels, et Jessie avec Camille.

« Alors, tu vas me raconter ? fit la châtaine, impatiente.

- D'accord… » soupira son amie.

Elle lui raconta comment Chad avait un peu fait irruption dans leur chambre, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette de bain, et ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Lorsqu'elle mentionna la remarque du noir, Camille lui donna un coup de coude amical, puis déclara :

« Je crois bien que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle évasivement, jetant un œil au jeune homme qui était assis à une table vide, une mèche de cheveux noirs cachant ses yeux.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, devina l'autre.

- Ben… Il a failli tomber de la tour satellite, et il ne m'a pas remercié quand je l'ai aidé à remonter.

- C'est Chad, tu sais, dit-elle posant sa tête sur sa main. Il y a beaucoup de choses étranges à son sujet…

- Oui » répondit évasivement la brune, sa déclaration de la nuit dernière en tête.

Puis elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, souvent à parler des nouvelles proies potentielles de Camille.

Chad finit son repas, et se rendit sur le campus, où il vit que la scène de la fête était en train d'être montée. Se remémorant la fille aussi surexcitée qu'un chocobo qu'il avait croisé pendant le bal, il se joignit à ceux qui travaillaient là. Ôtant sa veste pour faciliter ses mouvements, il demanda ce qu'il y avait à faire, et les autres, ravis de ces bras supplémentaires, lui indiquèrent. Lorsqu'il les interrogea au sujet de la fille en jaune, personne ne put lui dire où elle se trouvait, mais il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Selphie.

Il passa l'après-midi ainsi, avec ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, ravi de cette nouvelle occupation qui le détendait un peu, riant un peu des petits accidents qui arrivaient, sans même s'apercevoir des regards admirateurs des filles qui passaient, et parfois inquiets, car certains bandages semblaient dépasser de sous son t-shirt. Finalement, lorsque le soleil se coucha, le chantier avait bien avancé, et il repartit manger, mais cette fois en compagnie de ces camarades, certainement une première pour lui.

Epuisé par ces derniers jours, il ne tarda pas à rentrer à son dortoir, prendre une douche…

_Etrange, ça fait deux fois de suite qu'il faut que j'enlève des bandages pour prendre une douche ici._

…puis il se mit au lit, et s'endormit vite. Il rêva peu cette nuit-là, et n'en eut aucun souvenir au réveil.

Il se leva à sept heures, s'habilla, et ouvrit lentement la porte, vérifiant qu'une Camille ne l'attendait pas devant. Heureusement, non. Rassuré, il referma la porte derrière lui et partit vers la cafétéria.

La matinée se continua avec les cours. Par chance, il n'avait pas cours le jeudi après-midi, et en profita pour se rendre à Balamb à pieds sous un ciel sans nuages. Ouvrant la porte de la forge, il vit que son mentor était attelé à la tâche.

« Ah ! fit-il. J'allais croire que tu m'avais abandonné.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, répondit-il. Hein, le vieux ?

- Viens ici, grimaça-t-il à la réplique du jeune homme. J'ai un truc à te faire faire. »

Il s'approcha, et put voir une lame de lance démontée posée sur l'établi, et un matériau brut à côté.

« Tu vas me faire une petite refonte.

- C'est parti. » déclara le noir, enfilant son tablier et remettant du bois dans le fourneau.

Il allait devoir faire fondre la lame et incorporer le nouveau matériau qui paraissait fort solide. Lorsqu'il jugea le fourneau à la bonne température, il y mit l'acier pour qu'il fonde, puis l'ajout. Après une petite heure, il arriva à un résultat satisfaisant, le produit complètement mélangé ayant un aspect un peu plus clair que l'acier normal en fusion.

Il le versa dans un moule approprié, et le travailla lorsque l'alliage fut solidifié. Il sentit la résistance supplémentaire sous son marteau. Lorsque le fer refroidit, la flèche, d'abord unique, de la lance, avait maintenant deux petites sœurs, une de chaque côté, qui formaient un angle droit entre elles. Sa couleur était passée d'un gris presque argenté à un gris beaucoup plus clair.

Il remonta la lame nouvellement forgée sur sa hampe, et la mit en appui contre le mur.

Le vieillard avait fini son travail depuis longtemps, et avait attendu que Chad ait fini. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il le vit avec un grand fourreau dans les mains.

« Ton client n'est pas encore venu la chercher ? fit-il, surpris.

- Mon client est devant moi » déclara-t-il, avant de lui lancer l'arme.

Il la rattrapa au vol, et regarda le forgeron, ne comprenant pas tout à fait.

« Il y a dix ans, s'expliqua-t-il, tu es venu ici traînant cette arme derrière toi, et tu me l'as tendue, me demandant de la réparer. Lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu voulais, toi, un gamin de sept ans, utiliser cette arme, tu m'as répondu que c'était pour tuer un homme, un homme qui avait tué tes parents. »

Chad regarda la poignée, l'air troublé.

« Je savais que tout ce que tu allais réussir à faire, à ton âge, avec une telle arme, c'était te faire tuer, poursuivit le vieil homme. Maintenant, tu es un adulte, un SeeD. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais, j'ai forgé ton corps et un peu ton esprit. Tu es la pièce la plus dure que j'ai jamais eue à faire, mais certainement la meilleure. »

Il était ému par ses propres paroles.

« Tu mérites de récupérer ton arme, maintenant, car tu as le pouvoir de te venger. Hier, ça faisait dix ans, jour pour jour. Joyeux anniversaire, Chad. »

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et Jessie, venant récupérer son arme, entendit malgré elle les deux dernières phrases. Ils regardèrent tous deux la jeune fille, puis le forgeron se reprit.

« Bienvenue ! s'exclama-t-il. Votre lance est prête. Mon apprenti vient juste de la terminer.

- J'espère que tu as fait du bon travail, lança-t-elle au noir.

- Tu en doutes ? répliqua-t-il, avant de la prendre d'une main, l'autre toujours sur sa nouvelle arme, et de lui la tendre.

- Tiens, on a plus peur de la prendre ?

- Je sais que c'est une bonne lance, maintenant. »

Après cela, elle paya le forgeron, puis sortit. Chad voulut en faire de même mais le forgeron le retint :

« Il y a encore quelques petites chose que je veux te dire, fiston. Réfléchis bien, quand tu seras devant lui, s'il mérite vraiment de mourir. Ensuite, poursuivit-il, alors que le jeune homme inspirait pour parler, il y a d'autres choses que la vengeance dans la vie, penses-y un jour… »

Chad ne voulut plus rien dire.

« Et en dernier, acheva-t-il. Cette lame s'appelle Masamune (1), prends-en soin. »

Cédant à une impulsion, Chad serra le vieil homme dans ses bras un court instant, puis il souffla :

« Merci. »

Jessie avait attendu devant la forge que Chad sorte. Quand il apparut, elle lui lança :

« Je ne savais pas que c'est ton anniversaire.

- Normal, répondit-il. Pour au moins deux raisons.

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Un : personne ne le sait. Deux : c'était hier.

- Sauf que maintenant, la 'un' n'est plus vraie, puisque je le sais.

- C'est pourquoi je vais devoir te tuer, dit-il, d'un air tel que la jeune fille ne put déterminer s'il plaisantait ou pas. Tu en sais trop.

- Euh… fit-elle, surprise. Tu plaisantes, j'espère… »

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du noir, et elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? dit-elle d'une fausse rage.

- Désolé, sourit-il.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu que personne ne le sache ?

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que peuvent être toutes ces filles énamourées qui viennent m'apporter un cadeau, et parfois en profiter pour se déclarer, pendant toute la journée, et en plus en sachant que ça ne marchera jamais entre elles et moi. Ça me suffit déjà comme ça à Noël et à la Saint Valentin…

- Insinuerais-tu que tu trouves ça stupide de te faire preuve d'admiration ? s'offusqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Non, seulement qu'elles pourraient garder leur argent pour elles, qu'elles se fassent plaisir avec au lieu de le jeter par les fenêtres.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est leur façon à elles de se faire plaisir ? Elles font toutes de leur mieux pour que tu ne leur accordes ne serait-ce qu'un regard !

- Mais même si je leur accorde un regard, il n'y en aura à la fin qu'une seule avec qui je sortirais. À quoi ça leur sert à toutes alors qu'elles le savent bien, au fond ?

- Mais c'est toi qui es stupide, ma parole ! explosa-t-elle, avant de le gifler. L'espoir serait donc un mot inconnu de ton vocabulaire ? »

Chad la regarda, abasourdi. Elle l'avait giflé ! Prenant conscience de son geste, elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

Il resta un instant à rien faire, portant presque inconsciemment sa main à sa joue. Puis il reporta son regard sur l'arme qui n'avait pas quitté sa main. Le vieux forgeron avait muni le fourreau d'une grande lanière, et le jeune homme la mit en bandoulière, ce qui était certainement la meilleure manière de transporter une lame aussi longue, même si sa pointe n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire en ville, il retourna à l'université.

* * *

(1)Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? 


	18. Je sais plus où j'en suis

**Chapitre 19**

Le vendredi, toujours sans Camille devant sa porte, il eût un début de journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Peu après 15 heures, il croisa Jessie.

« Salut, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Euh… salut » répondit-elle, surprise de ce ton enjoué après sa gifle de la veille.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, lorsque, en bas de l'ascenseur, la discussion d'un groupe de fille devant eux parvint à leurs oreilles.

« … et il paraît qu'il a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant lui lorsqu'il avait sept ans…

- Oh, ce que c'est triste, minauda l'une d'elles.

- …et que depuis, poursuivit une autre, il cherche leur meurtrier pour se venger. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Chad pour comprendre que c'est de lui qu'elles parlaient. S'arrêtant de marcher, il baissa ses yeux sur Jessie qui était bouche bée.

« Je… balbutia-t-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure ! »

Ignorant la supplique, Chad avança vers les filles.

« Et vous le saviez ? fit-il. Qu'avant-hier, c'était son anniversaire ? Et qu'il a gardé une cicatrice sur sa main de la part du tueur ? »

Surprises par l'apparition du jeune homme, elles sursautèrent puis firent de grands yeux aux divulgations venant de leur sujet de discussion lui-même. Jessie, elle, resta médusée par la réaction du noir, les yeux commençant à devenir humides. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard furieux, mais il lui dit d'une voix trop calme pour être naturelle.

« Tu…

_(Non ! Ne me dis pas ça !)_

…me…

_(Non ! Arrête !)_

…déçois. »

Ce fut comme si une vanne avait cassé au niveau de ses glandes lacrymales. Retenant un sanglot, elle s'enfuit comme la veille, en direction des dortoirs.

Laissant là le groupe de filles, qui, par la suite, s'empressèrent bien vite de diffuser ces informations dans l'école, Chad prit lui aussi la direction des dortoirs, d'un pas résonnant bruyamment sur le sol. Arrivant au niveau de sa chambre, il put voir Camille, qui semblait s'être arrêtée dans son geste d'ouverture de sa chambre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. Je viens de voir passer Jessie et…

- Lâche-moi ! » aboya le jeune homme, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de claquer bruyament la porte derrière lui.

Levant un sourcil à la fois irrité et interrogateur, la châtaine referma sa porte, et se dirigea vers la chambre de celle qui était passée là il y a à peine un instant en pleurant.

Derrière elle, la porte de la chambre de Chad se rouvrit, le laissant passer, toujours aussi énervé et son katana en main (pas Masamune, non), et il repartit dans l'autre sens.

Arrivée devant la porte de son amie, elle frappa, et n'ayant pas de réponse, entra. Jessie était assise sur le bord de son lit, sa tête entre ses mains, sanglotant. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

- Chad, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, continuant de pleurer. Il croit que je l'ai trahi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? continua-t-elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, renifla-t-elle… sur son passé.

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui en as parlé, c'est ça ? » fit-elle, se souvenant que Jessie lui en avait touché mot la veille.

En guise de réponse, elle repartit sur un sanglot, se blottissant dans les bras de son amie.

_Je comprends qu'il soit fâché. Il lui faisait confiance…_

« Et tu sais qui aurait pu le raconter ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, une fois la crise passée.

- Y'a qu'une seule personne qui ait pu, réussit-elle à dire.

- Alors il faudra le dire à Chad… »

Il était allé se détendre les nerfs dans la serre, et se défoulait encore sur le cadavre d'une plante monstre en faisant sans cesse rentrer et sortir la pointe de son arme, l'esprit ailleurs.

Quel idiot il avait été de faire confiance à quelqu'un, même si c'était une fille avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien, comparé aux autres greluches qui passaient toute la journée à lui tourner autour. Les filles étaient bien toutes les mêmes, on ne pouvait jamais compter sur elles…

Un autre monstre passa par là, et il se jeta sur lui, jouant un peu avec en lui coupant ses tentacules un à un, avant de l'éliminer bien proprement.

Il se remémora ce qu'il avait déclaré dans sa fureur. Soupirant, il sut à quoi s'attendre de la part de ses 'groupies' dans les jours à venir, puis il regarda ses mains. Ce n'était plus la peine non plus de se donner tout ce mal pour cacher sa cicatrice. Plantant son arme dans la terre humide de la serre, il enleva ses mitaines et les mit dans une des poches de son pantalon.

C'est alors qu'on autre monstre, certainement parenté avec les deux précédents, trouva intelligent d'enrouler ses tentacules autour des jambes du jeune homme désarmé, qui chuta tel un arbre, tiré vers ce qui devait servir de gueule au végétal monstrueux. Il ne réussit pas à récupérer son arme, et se laissa tirer, comptant sur la stupidité de la bête, sûre de sa victoire et de se remplir l'appareil digestif.

Lorsqu'il fut soulevé du sol, la tête en bas, Chad recula son poing, prêt à frapper. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car le monstre prit feu, et le noir retomba un peu lourdement sur le sol. Dos à terre, il scruta les environs, à la recherche d'un potentiel incendiaire ou jeteur de sorts. Il vit quelqu'un sortir son arme du sol et venir vers lui.

Se relevant, il reconnut Thomas, qui lui tendit son katana.

« Tu as failli te faire manger, sourit-il.

- Je m'en serais sorti sans ton aide, fit-il, un peu amer.

- Ce que tu peux être sympa, quand tu t'y mets, soupira-t-il.

- Désolé, se calma-t-il. Je suis un peu énervé, ces temps-ci.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Eh bien… répondit-il, semblant jauger si le blond pouvait écouter sa réponse ou non. J'ai eu tort de faire confiance à Jessie.

- Okay… Tu peux préciser ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Comme tu veux » répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Vu que ça fait longtemps que notre ami saurien ne s'était pas montré, il décida de profiter de cet instant de calme pour faire une apparition.

Un rugissement sortit des buissons, laissant présager de bonnes minutes de combat aux deux SeeDs, qui décidèrent de combattre le T-Rex. Dès que le monstre se montra, Thomas lui jeta un sort de glace, qu'il savait le point faible de ces créatures. Ils purent voir la peau écailleuse exploser par endroits à cause du gel provoqué. Furieux de cette attaque inopinée, le dinosaure chargea, trouvant sur sa route un Chad, en première ligne, qu'il essaya de happer dans sa gueule. L'humain évita les rangées de dents d'un saut en arrière, avant de replonger en avant, et d'enfoncer profondément son arme dans un des naseaux, puis de la retirer rapidement, avant que la bête n'ait le temps de remonter sa tête avec cet étrange coton-tige dans le nez.

Saignant abondamment par son naseau blessé, le monstre rugit, puis se retourna pour leur mettre un coup de queue.

« Blindage ! » cria Thomas juste avant l'impact.

Une aura bleue les protégea lorsqu'ils volèrent dans le décor. Chad se releva très vite, près à continuer de se battre. Il courut vers le monstre et passa entre ses pattes, débitant un bout de queue, ce qui déséquilibra le T-Rex. Thomas se releva à son tour, et lança derechef un Glacier. Le monstre s'écroula, terrassé.

Après cette baston bien arrosée de sang froid de saurien, Chad avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, et il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Sortant du réfectoire, il croisa Cassandra, qui l'aborda presque comme s'ils étaient ensemble.

« Salut, dit-elle joyeusement en lui prenant le bras.

- Salut, répondit-il, l'air ailleurs.

- Ça va ?

- Tu pourrais éviter de me tenir comme ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Mais pourquoi ? fit-elle en serrant sa prise.

- On ne sort pas ensemble, à ce que je sache…

- Et tu ne veux pas ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? demanda le jeune homme, agacé par l'attitude de la fille.

- Mais c'est évident !

- Quoi ? demanda le noir, un sourcil levé, n'y comprenant rien.

- Maintenant que Jessie t'as trahi, il n'y a plus que moi, alors je vais avec toi. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, et lança un regard à la fois glacial et courroucé vers la rousse. Il arracha son bras à son étreinte.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a trahi ? » demanda-t-il en articulant lentement chaque syllabe.

Cassandra se rendit alors compte de sa bourde, et rougit.

« Je… bégaya-t-elle. Je l'ai juste entendu, c'est tout…

- Ah tiens, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu que la rumeur venait d'elle… tu étais réveillée quand j'en ai parlé !

- Non ! fit-elle, les yeux rouges, prête à pleurer.

- Tu crois vraiment que mentir va t'aider à être auprès de moi ? »

Elle ne dit plus rien, la tête baissée, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Je t'aime ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Si tu m'aimes, alors jamais tu n'aurais divulgué un truc pareil.

- Mais…

- Et tu espérais me séduire en faisant ça ? Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire, c'est t'attirer mon mépris.

- Attends… écoute-moi !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête dans une main. Pourquoi donc as-tu fait ça ?

- Je voulais te protéger de Jessie. C'est une nympho !

- Non, c'est Camille la nympho…

- Si je te dis qu'elle m'a raconté qu'elle voulait juste coucher avec toi, quand on était à Deling City ! »

Chad fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'elles s'étaient battues à l'hôtel, d'après Thomas. Et ça pouvait très bien être pour ça. Il en avait assez d'entendre les pleurs de Cassandra, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Tiens, et efface-moi ces larmes, ok ? » dit il avec un petit sourire.

Le regard toujours vers le bas, elle prit le mouchoir avec un petit hochement de tête.

* * *

_L'éclat du feu se reflétait dans deux prunelles noisette. Cassandra s'était éveillée quand les deux avaient commencé à discuter, et avait entendu l'histoire de Chad. Elle fut d'abord émue par sa tristesse, puis elle comprit très vite qu'elle pouvait le retourner contre cette idiote de Jessie. Un éclat mauvais superposa un bref instant celui du foyer dans ses yeux, puis elle les referma et se rendormit.

* * *

_

_Elle accepta de soigner Chad, sans que la brune ne promette de le lâcher. Après tout, elle avait encore des atouts pour la bouter hors du jeu.

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Chad était parti. Un sourire étrange sur le visage, elle déclara dans le vide :

« T'es finie, Degan… »

Chad se rendit dans sa chambre, ne croisant ni Camille, ni Jessie sur son passage. S'asseyant à son bureau, il ouvrit un livre pour étudier. Après une heure de travail infructueux, il lança son livre à travers la pièce, à nouveau énervé. Trop de pensées perturbaient sa concentration. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il tentait d'en retrouver le fil.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, Jessie avait beaucoup tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Et pourtant, avant son examen sur le terrain, il ne l'avait jamais vue, dans aucun groupe de filles qui le regardaient toujours passer. Pourquoi donc son comportement aurait changé aussi rapidement ? Peut-être était-ce juste, comme le prétendait Cassandra pour coucher avec lui, pour se venger d'il ne savait quel playboy qui lui aurait fait le même coup. Et pourtant, ses réactions à Balamb et à la fin des cours lui avaient semblé sincères. Jouait-elle la comédie, ou était-ce sérieux ? Et si Cassandra avait révélé son histoire à tout le monde, n'avait-elle pas ruiné ses chances avec lui pour éliminer Jessie de son entourage ? Ou alors était-ce une dernière tentative désespérée de le sauver ?

Laquelle était honnête, et laquelle ne l'était pas. Il n'en savait plus rien du tout. Cassandra était peut-être simplement maladroite dans ses tentatives de séduction, comme lors du défilé, en dernier lieu, et c'est vrai que Jessie semblait un peu trop sûre d'elle, avec son coup de la serviette rabaissée.

Il passa toute la soirée à tenter de peser le pour et le contre, à toujours se ressasser les mêmes pensées, tentant de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce que les deux avaient pu dire.

Il eût un sommeil court et agité. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, les mêmes pensées hantaient son esprit, et il vit à peine que le soleil se levait tout juste.

* * *

Voilà. Et je finirai sur ces mots : Un chapitre de Chad Halen, c'est comme une étoile filante : on sait jamais quand on va en voir une nouvelle... 


End file.
